Impossible
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: Degrassi slash! Drew/K.C. dont like? dont read. Takes place after the Spring Break episode and so on.
1. Chapter 1

~Drew's POV~

I walked into Degrassi. I took a deep breath and walked to my locker. I felt really dumb. Did I seriously do something hypocritical? I mean, Riley and Zane are really nice people; I probably should've tried to win the spot of QB 1 fair and square.

For those of you who don't know, I have nothing against Riley and/or Zane. I just wanted to be quarterback so bad that I lost track of the real world. I never thought I'd do that, mostly because I have a Trans brother, Adam. I love the kid trust me, and seeing him look so hurt after he learned about what I did wasn't fun to see.

On to my next problem, I seriously may be attracted to guys. That's what I meant by hypocritical. I don't know if I'm gay or bisexual, but I know for a fact I'm into guys. I mean, Alli's amazing, but…. I don't know, I think I'm losing interest.

Now, here's my crush. You all should know him. He's smart, funny, and tall with blue eyes (I think) and short brown hair. He's a great catch, but sadly he's my best friend. He's also….. coming this way!

~K.C's POV~

Oh finally. After having to care for Jenna, my sick mother, and a crying Tyson, I could definitely use some guy time.

"Boy, am I happy to see you" I said and smiled.

He smiled back and turned to look at me. Wait; is he giving me a LOOK look? If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was staring into my eyes. After an awkward silence I decided to stir up conversation.

"So… still sporting those sleeves huh?" I said

"Yeah…" he said, pulling them up more.

"What are those for anyways?"

"…"

"C'mon Drew, it can't be that bad" I started to get a tad nervous.

"None of your business." He snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little shaken up. That whole gang thing is still bothering the hell out of me. I haven't been able to sleep much."

I suddenly felt a mass amount of pity. "Well, I know what you're going through, trust me. If you need me, for anything…" I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder "… just tell me."

"Thanks man, really. But I'm fine." He said. "Bye…"

Damn, no one's getting through to him, not even me. Well I don't care how long it takes, he'll be in my care. He'll be mine….. Wait, what?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~Drew's POV~

Well, one of our awkward talks is finished. Though I was still upset, I felt a bit of reassurance. "Just call me" he said to me. He had his hand on my shoulder. I felt a spark. After school, he and I went to the library to cram for this math test we had to take.

"Ugh polynomials again! Kill me!" I said in utter disappointment. My grades have always been terrible. I'm an idiot. A total retard. I've never even got an A before. It sucks, but I have my own way of dealing….

"Why are you always so grumpy when it comes to schoolwork? It isn't really that bad" I said, not knowing how it would affect his feelings.

"Are you saying I'm stupid? He snapped back at me, sounding a bit angry

"No I- never mind."

At about 4:30, we both headed home. He didn't know it, but I secretly loved our study sessions. I know we could never happen, but it was better than nothing. Zane wouldn't last in my world (A/N: I love Zane, but I just HAD to put that). I got home and plopped on my bed. I turned over and grabbed a picture of me and K.C. It was a prized possession of mine.

He and I had gone to a rock concert one day…. Those days. I was care-free and I had nothing to be afraid of. We both had our arms around each other. We were laughing, or he was laughing. Before the picture, someone had accidently jabbed a knuckle into his ribs. He started to giggle and the light flashed. Who would have thought? K.C. Guthrie, ticklish. I adored his laugh.

"I think I love you man" I said to the picture, before drifting off to sleep.

~K.C.'s POV~

Well that was weird. I never implied that he was dumb. I, for one, think he's a bright guy. So he has trouble with school, everyone does at some point. But he felt so defensive about it. Maybe that's a button I don't want to press.

I finally got a night to myself. Kyle and Jenna had Baby Guthrie tonight, so I should have a great night's sleep. As I jumped into bed, I started to think about my friend again.

I remember meeting him at The Dot one day. I was behind him and as he turned around he spilled his drink onto my shirt.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you with that" he said in a frantic tone. I loved how he was so apologetic. Any other jock (besides Riley and Zane, I love those guys) would have just walked off with a snicker.

After my shirt was mostly clean, he sat with me while I drank my own drink (it was 90 outside. I'm still drinking, stainless or not). We got to know each other more and we both learned we were going to Degrassi, and that we were trying out for football.

Oh Drew. He seriously will never know how much I care. After the little affair with Clare and Jenna, I had no one else to talk to but Dave, and he's really annoying most of the time. I cherish friendship like family. Don't take this the wrong way, but I love Drew. He's a great guy, even though I frowned upon his feud with Riley and Zane. Riley and Zane were also good friends of mine, and I can honestly say I love them too, them and their gayness and such.

But back to Drew. He and I have never fought, about ANYTHING. I've come to him with all my problems and he's always there to make me feel better. He doesn't show his sensitive side to anyone but me. I don't know why, but me and Adam have both been the only two guys he gave a damn about, and a bit of a soft spot for the Ziley guys.

He was great. His cocky attitude, his hair, his wardrobe, the way he glistened when he took off his shirt….. Wait, what am I saying? Drew's my best friend, and a guy. I can't be gay…. can I?

No, there's no way. I mean, I have a son for Christ's sake.

But, now that I think about it, I've always stared at him funny even if I denied it. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I mean I love Drew, but I don't love him like that….. Or….. Do I?

'I…. Do. I really do!' I thought to myself. It's so clear. All this time I've hung out with him. He's always been on my mind as of late, I was worried about him, but I also thought of him and me getting touchy. As I had my epiphany, I began to think. How can I face this conversation with Jenna? And lose my family? I love Tyson, he's my son. As I thought I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~ Drew's POV~~

As I woke up this morning, I sat up in my bed and yawned. Then, I rolled down my sleeves and slowly caressed my forearm. I pulled them back up and started my day. I went to school and bumped into K.C. We shared some small talk and walked over to class. After class I walked over to Alli, who I had made amends with after…. Well you know.

"Drew! Hey, long time no see! How ya been?" she said with a grin on her face.

"I'm alright I guess." Whenever I said that, it was a lie.

"Uh-oh. What's on your mind?" she asked.

I could tell her anything. She, along with Dave, knew of my bisexuality (I haven't come out to Adam just yet). She also knew about my friendship with KC and knows how close we are. But that was only half the problem today.

"I'm scared Alli. The last time I got my ass kick was by Fitz, and sure he was a bad kid, but not a gangbanger. I've been paranoid about this for a month. I just can't seem to get over it." I said, trembling

"Well maybe you need some time off from school. I mean, it is Friday. Maybe you can just try to have some fun. Try hanging with KC?"

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. Thanks Alls. I'll ask him" I said as I walked off. Maybe it's time I came out to him.

~~K.C.'s POV~~

After school, I noticed Drew walking up to me. It was the first time I had seen him with a serious smile on his face.

"Hey, KC. Listen, I've been feeling a bit down for a few weeks. Do you think I could spend the night with you for a few days?" he asked, sounding sort of hopeful.

"Well, it's Jenna's turn to take care of Baby Guthrie, and my mom won't be home until Tuesday. Why not?" I said with a warm smile.

"Good! Thanks I'll be over at about 6." He said in a happy tone. Then, probably out of spite, he hugged me. He walked off, a little astonished by what he just did.

Ok now there's no doubt. Even after a 1 second hug, I felt a connection. But what was that hug all about? There was no way he could have felt the same way I did. Maybe he was just happy to have some fun for once. Yeah, that was it for sure. I went home, cleaned the house like the stereotyped "trophy wife" that Drew would call me. As I sat, I thought that for the first time in my life I was having a true "Guys Night". And who to spend it with more that my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~ Drew's POV~~

After gathering everything at home, I left to KC's place. I was so excited I could barely keep it in. Me and KC, hanging out. While walking through an alley, something didn't feel right. I looked behind me and saw two guys with hoods on. I panicked and started sprinting. My paranoia had saved me this time, because they both started after me. I ran several blocks and reached KC's house. I hid on the side of the house and the two guys had run passed me. Terrified, I ran to the front door and pounded on it.

"*bang bang* KC! Come on man let me in!" I yelled as I fought back tears.

KC opened the door and said "What happened?"

"These two guys, they ran after me. They were gonna kill me!" I said, my throat starting to choke up.

KC looked at me with a puzzled look. "Drew, are you ok?" I nodded. "Dude, I watched you sprint here. I didn't see anyone behind you" he said with a worried expression.

"What? They just passed your house right before I came in." I said, now having the puzzled look.

"Drew, no one was behind you. I just saw you jump in a bush and wait for a few minutes. You were running from nothing." He said. He looked at me and said "well it's over now. C'mon, we've got a 360 to burn out" he said with a warm smile.

This can't be happening. I imagined it all? I'm so confused. I could have sworn they were running after me….. Damnit, I'm going crazy. About an hour later during a game of Mortal Kombat, I decided to do what I set on doing. I paused the game.

"C'mon I was just about to beat- Dude are you ok?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

I sat down beside him. I've never told this to anyone but Alli and Dave. My own brother doesn't even know. So I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"K.C. before I say this, I need to know something." I said, secretly trying to figure out a way to tell him. He nodded. "We're friends no matter what happens right?"

"Of course man. I love you." He said before getting a bit awkward. "Uhh… um I mean…. Um"

"It's ok dude, I know what you meant." I said with a laugh. Then after stalling I decided to hit him with it.

"I… um…. Like guys." I said before closing my eyes, waiting for the worst.

"That's it? Really? Damn dude you scared me! I thought you were gonna say you slept with Jenna or something." He said.

"So you're cool with it?" I asked

"Of course dude, it's not like it's your fault." He said with a warm smile.

At about 1 in the morning, me and KC decided to crash. I was tired, but not sleepy tired. I lay down on the ground next to KC's bed. He said good night turned his lamp off. About 30 minutes without a wink of sleep, I was starting to think about earlier today. Did I really imagine all the chasing? What the hell is up with me?

"KC? You still awake?" I said, my throat choking up again.

"Yeah, I'm up. What's up?"

"Do you think I'm…. crazy?" I asked as I felt a tear fall from my eyes. I wiped it quickly before KC turned the light back on.

"Why would I think that?" he asked, puzzled

"Well, I did run after imaginary bad guys. I don't get it." I said. My eyes watered up again

"Drew, you're not crazy ok? You're in shock, that's all." KC said with a comforting look.

I stood up and started pacing the floor. KC kept looking at me, worried. Then I couldn't hold in my feelings anymore and began to cry.

"I'm just scared…. So…. Scared" I said quietly as I buried my face into my hands and started to hysterically sob.

~~KC's POV~~

Oh my God. He's…. Crying. Never in my life would I ever think I would see Drew, Drew Torres, cry. I wasn't gonna just sit and watch, so I stood up and tried to give him a hug. He had already beaten me to it. Once I was on my feet he threw his arms around my waist, sobbing into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him as well, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words to him, rocking him back and forth.

"It's ok Drew. It's ok. Shhhhhshshshsh. Don't cry man, don't cry. I'm here. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" I said. This was a side of Drew that I never thought of seeing. He seemed so….. Weak. Like a child, crying into his father's arms.

In about 20 minutes, he started to calm down. I let go of him and sat him down.

"Look Drew. I know what you're going through. It's hard I know. It's normal to feel scared. It doesn't make you any less you. You probably have PTSD, post-traumatic stress disorder. It's normal when things this serious happen. In fact, if you weren't scared, I'd be even MORE worried." I assured him, wiping his tears. I put my arm around his and he leaned into my chest, still crying a little.

"Drew, just know. I'll be here for you. Every step of the way. You don't have to worry, because you have me. If you need anything, anything at all, I'll always be here to listen, ok?" I said and made him look at me. I looked into his eyes. "Ok?"

"Ok. Thanks man. I love you dude." He said, still crying

A tear fell from my eye and I said "I love you too man."

That night, he slept in my bed with me, still afraid of being by himself. Tonight he had finally got some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~K.C.'s POV~

It was the Monday after our weekend together, which was mostly spent having million of heart-to-heart conversations. We both talked about our families. He talked about his brother being transgendered, something I didn't know yet. It shocked me, but I was fine with it. Adam was still Adam to me. I also saw his report card. Poor guy. He had a lot of bad grades. That's probably why he's so grumpy about it. I didn't say anything about it to him. I had just made him happy; I wasn't ready to watch him cry again (A/N: foreshadow!).

I talked about my family as well, old and new. I talked about my jailbird parents. My dad Kevin is still in jail, and my mom Lisa is out. It took me a while to cope, but after a week or two I was ready to forgive her. She stopped doing drugs and we continued to live together. We're doing great, and she's turned out to be an awesome grandmother. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive my dad though (A/N: foreshadow!). My dad was a complete meth head. Sometimes, he'd get so tripped out, he'd beat me, harshly. Watching this scared my mom, and it also drove her to do drugs. She was caught before my dad when I was 11, and when I was 13 he went to jail. I went through some stuff, did terrible things, and I found myself going to juvie. At that point, I had been doing the crying and Drew had been doing the holding.

Every time I held him, or he held me, my heart began to beat really fast and forcefully. I was really falling for him. And if I'm not mistaken, our hearts beat at the same time. It was like we were meant for each other.

*weeks later*

~K.C.'s POV~

I had finally told Jenna about my feelings for Drew. She was surprisingly ok with it.

"As long as you care for this baby with me, there's no hard feelings." She said with a smile. Man was I happy. I CERTAINLY didn't want Jenna Middleton as an enemy!

I also came out to Drew, which he was obviously ok with, mostly because he was too.

We decided to spend the weekend together, this time at his house. After eating dinner, him and I played a few video games and listened to some music. We decided to exchange some questions.

"KC can I ask you something?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked

"What does K.C. stand for?" he asked

I froze. I didn't like the name I was given, but it's not like he'll tell everyone.

"Ok, don't laugh…. It stands for Kurt. Kurt Cameron." I said. I can tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh at me.

"Ok. *giggles*"

It was my turn. I asked him something I probably should have never asked.

"Ok, my turn. What are the sleeves for?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Drew's POV~

I suddenly stopped laughing. I never talked about this to anyone. Not Adam, not my mom or dad, not even Alli.

"Umm….. Fashion statement…" I lied. He looked at me and kind of frowned.

"What? Do you think I'm lying?" I snapped.

"Well yeah, I do. Drew just tell me, you're being an idiot."

Idiot. That word bothered me so much. I've been called that my whole life by everyone. My friends, my parents, they all think I'm dumb. And I know I am.

"So…. You too huh?" I said, choking up.

"What are you talking about bro?" he said, getting nervous.

"You called me an idiot. I know ok? I know I'm an idiot. A complete retard! I know! I've been told that all my life!" I yelled. I was so angry at him, though I shouldn't have been.

"Drew…"

"Just…. Go ok? Go away!" I said. He stood up and stayed there.

"No. No I'm not going anywhere. Drew let me see your arm." He said as his eye began to water a little.

"No."

"Wait, what's this?" he asked as he picked up a journal under my bed.

Damnit. I was hoping he didn't see that. He opened it and saw the things I wrote. It consisted of suicide notes, hateful words toward myself, wet spots where I had cried, everything.

"Drew…."

~KC'c POV~

I started to really worry.

"Drew, have you been….. Cutting yourself?" I asked. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "Just… let me see your arm, ok?"

"I'm fine KC"

"Bull. Drew I want to help you. We can work this out ok? Just….. just show me your arm."

"KC just drop-"

"SHOW ME!" I yelled at him. I probably shouldn't have, he seemed afraid of me. "Just…. Show me ok?"

I walked up to him and slowly went from his arms. He let me. As I pulled his sleeve down, I saw that this was worse than I thought. There were cuts, bruises, even as much as burns all over his forearm.

"Drew…" was all I could say. I was speechless.

"I'm stupid right? This is how I deal. I'm stupid and crazy and I have no friends because of it" he said between sobs

"Drew you have me!" I said, louder than I thought I did. "You are NOT stupid OR crazy ok? Why haven't you told me about this sooner I could have helped?"

"I thought you'd….. Just cut me off." He said as he cried. I wrapped my arms around him. He was violently shaking.

"Drew you have to stop. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You'll end up killing yourself!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah?... well maybe I should." He said.

That got me. It really did. I started to cry, HARD. I wouldn't be able to lose my best friend, my love.

"Drew, do you know what that would do to me? If you killed yourself, you'd be killing me too. I love you Drew!" and with that, I kissed him passionately on the lips. I pulled back quickly and his eyes were wide. I had realized my mistake.

"Um… I… Umm… I'm sorry, I'll just go." I said, starting to walk away. He grabbed my arm.

"No, don't be." And he kissed me back. The rest of the night was spent holding each other. I had finally had him. We were finally together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Drew's POV~

Things have been going pretty smoothly for me lately. My paranoia has died down a bit, my grades have been higher than usual, and I have a new boyfriend! All this thanks to Kurt… I mean KC. It's been about three weeks now and for once in my life, I'm happy. Not only about having KC, but happy about myself. It's such a great feeling.

Throughout these three weeks KC and I have gotten to know each other more and more. The little things, like how his birthday is in October. How his eyes were hazel. He never wears socks in his house. He has an older brother named Connor. He lives not too far from Toronto. He loves sports, as do I. He hates vegetables other than carrots, he loves the color blue, and he's extremely ticklish ALL OVER. That still amazes me. Someone with such stature could be brought down to the floor with a quick squeeze to the side. It's adorable, and now I know his weakness.

He and I were falling for each other. Yeah I know it's only been 3 weeks. But I'm seriously falling for this kid. Hard.

~KC's POV~

Oh man! Life is sweet! I've got the best friend in the world, and he just so happens to be my boyfriend! I guess the saying is true. You really do fall in love with your best friend. Plus, Drew's been spending time with Baby Guthrie too, much to Jenna's pleasure. She can finally get some well-deserved sleep. I'm glad Tyson can finally meet him.

Drew and I have been inseparable since we became a couple. I've learned the little things about him. His birthday's a month after mine. When he blushes, he does that little kick thing, it's by far one of the most adorable things. He loves sausage pizza. He sometimes smiles in his sleep. And I notice until he told me, but he has a lisp. It's really unnoticeable.

He and I were at his house one day by ourselves. His mom and Adam were at his grandmother's house. Since Drew was "sick", they made him stay behind.

We were lying on his bed curled up with each other. I had my hands above my head and he had his arms wrapped around me.

"This is nice. You, me, and no one else." He said, smiling

"Don't forget the TV hun." I said sarcastically.

"I guess."

~Drew's POV~

I was having so much fun with him, even though we were only watching Spongebob, his and I's favorite cartoon. As I lay with him, I started to caress his ribs softly with my fingers. He coughed and snorted a bit. I was taken aback a little.

"You ok?" I said. When I looked up he was smiling, kinda hard too. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…. J-just… nothing." He said starting to giggle.

I looked at him with a weird look. What was so funny? I waited for a minute and realized what I was doing.

"OH! Haha I'm sorry!" I said with a laugh

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Babe, if it tickled you should've said something" I said, chuckling.

"What? Nothing tickled. Really." He said

Was he SERIOUSLY challenging me right now?

"I know your ticklish, KC."

"Psh, yeah right."

"Really?... well we'll just see about that" I said giving him a devious smile.

"Drew…. Don't. please don't AH!" he squealed as I straddled him by his sides.

I teased him. "Oh Kurt, your so cute, like a baby!" I said above his low pitched laughter.

I finally stopped. Well he got ahold of both my arms.

"Please don't do that anymore!" he said blushing, but still amused.

"Maybe, maybe not, Kurt." I said emphasizing his name.

"Hey!"

"What? Do you prefer Cameron?" I said.

He was defeated, or so I thought.

"…Better than Andrew."

"Shut up" I said and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~KC's POV~

Even with the short tickle torture last night, I was happy to see him this morning at school.

"Hi!" I said with one of my trademark grins

"How's it going hot stuff?" he said, quietly.

We weren't out to the school yet. The only people who knew we were dating were Alli, Dave, Jenna, Riley, and Zane. Sometimes we'd all go out on triple dates. It was really fun not being a third wheel. Back when Jenna and I were together, she'd be gone most of the time and I was by myself.

Speaking of which, Jenna is off Tyson duty for this weekend, so that would mean no Drew time. I loved Tyson, trust me. I mean he's my son, but not seeing Drew this weekend would kinda suck. Thank goodness for cell phones. Drew had my number on speed dial so we could talk. Tyson had just fallen asleep, and as was just about to leave the room, my phone vibrated. It was Drew

"Heeeeello?" I said

"*cough cough* Let me in." he said, his voice sounding a bit faint.

"Sure" I said happily, not knowing what was going on. I opened the door.

"What are you doing h- Oh my God! What happened?"

He had a bruise on his eye, a bad one. His lip was slightly busted and his nose was bleeding. This cannot be happening! After all those talks we had, I JUST got him to stop worrying about those gangbangers. He must be so scared.

"I got jumped! Look at me!" he said. For some reason, he sounded WAY calmer than I thought. "Babe, don't worry, no gangbangers."

I was worried still, but I sighed a HUGE sigh of relief…. Wait, if it weren't the gangbangers that hurt him, who did?

"Well I'm glad about that, but who did it then?" I asked

"Owen and Fitz. It was a gay-bashing. They know KC. They know about us, and they said your next." He said, with the angriest expression on his face. "Don't worry babe, if they touch you…." He started. "…. I'm not even going to finish the sentence"

"Shh, keep your voice down, Tyson's sleeping."

"Oh he is? I'll go say hi." He said smiling. Tyson really liked Drew, almost as much as Jenna.

As he went into my room, I went and got an ice pack, some Neosporin, and a napkin for his nosebleed. He went back into the foyer and sat on my couch and sighed.

"You doing ok love? I asked

"Yeah I guess." He lied. Whenever he said 'I guess' he was bluffing.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked. He didn't speak. But then I thought to myself, what was he doing at MY house when he could have just gone home?

"Quick question babe, as much as I like having you here, why didn't you just go home?" he again didn't say anything. "You CAN go home right?" he shook his head.

"KC, I have nowhere to go. My mom, she saw my report card. I tried so hard this semester. I thought I did well. But I failed. And the school year's done so…. I'm repeating the 11th grade." He said without looking at me.

"So….. your mom just kicked you out?" I yelled. I didn't care if Ty woke up (he didn't).

"For the summer." He said sounding extremely upset. "Damn it. I'm such an idiot."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~Drew's POV~

Yeah, I said it. I'm an idiot. I'm stupid. I've been getting help from Alli AND KC, and still nothing. I'm unreachable.

"Drew, you're not dumb. Everyone has trouble in school, its natural." He said. His voice was so comforting.

What KC didn't know was that I wasn't exactly kicked out; I was sent here for the summer.

"Thank you KC. How long do you think I can stay?"

"That's up to my mom. She'll be home on Wednesday so I guess till then." He said. "I still can't believe she'd do that to you."

"Well… she didn't ban me from my house. She said it would be good for me. To be honest, she sent me here." I confessed. "It's still upsetting me though."

"It's ok Drew, I'll ask my mom and maybe you'll be staying here for a while." He said with a warm smile. Then, he leaned in and passionately kissed me.

~KC's POV~

His kisses were so…. Indescribable. I felt so comfortable with him. When I was with him, it was like…. No one was around. We continued to make out and I put my hand on his right side. He let out a yelp.

"Oh, you ticklish too huh?" I said, wanting some revenge.

"No, that actually hurt, bad." He said, taking off his shirt to check. He had a huge bruise on his side. I had totally forgot he had gotten bashed

"How bad?" I said. "Really bad." He said, closing his eyes really tight.

"Ok. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow. You hungry?" there was no answer.

"Drew?" I looked over at him, and sure enough, he was sound asleep on my shoulder. I put my arm around him, kissed his forehead and fell asleep right beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*one month later*

~KC's POV~

Summer has been GREAT lately. My mom let Drew stay for the summer, Drew's wounds had healed completely, and we've spent every day together, not to mention our recent theft of each other's virginities. This summer's been a great one.

"Babe your phones ringing!" Drew called out to me.

"Can you answer it for me?" I called back.

A few moments later he ran back to me with the phone.

"It's some girl named Jessica. She didn't sound so good." He said

"Oh! That's my brother's girlfriend." I said happily, grabbing the phone.

"Hey Jess what's up?... Um no I'm not sitting down….. What? He WHAT?"

~Drew's POV~

I watched him talk on the phone and he suddenly froze, dropping it.

"Babe, you ok?" I asked with a smile. Then suddenly a teardrop fell from his eyes. "KC what happened?" I started to worry.

"It's Connor (A/N: Not the show's Connor, his brother). He's… Dead" he said, still frozen.

I was speechless. My jaw hit the ground. My boyfriend's brother just…. Died? I can't believe it. I finally worked up the courage to say something.

"What happened?" I said to him

"Drunk driver." Was all that came out his mouth before he started to sob hysterically. I found myself crying as well.

"Oh KC.." I said and pulled him into a hug. He was crying so hard that he didn't have the strength to hug back. A few minutes later, his mom walked in frantically. "KC! KC! We need to ta..." she stopped. Apparently Jessica had called Lisa right after KC. I let go of him and he, still sobbing, walked over to his mom.

"Mom, Connor…" he couldn't talk anymore and sobbed again.

She pulled him in for a hug. I decided to leave them alone and wait in KC's room for him to come back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Drew's POV~

"Hey, you holding up ok?" I said. What the hell? KC just watched his brother get buried and I'm asking if he's ok?

KC and Lisa had left a couple days after the news to Hamilton. It's been a week since the funeral and I just got back to his house. I've never had some much pity for someone since Adam was thrown through the glass door.

"I'm better." He said, trying to smile. It was hard seeing KC like this. He's usually so happy and enthusiastic. But now he's gloomy, doesn't really do anything. He hadn't cried since the funeral so that's a start. He's so strong. If I had lost Adam, I'd be a wreck for months. "Thanks for caring babe."

"Of course. Do you need anything?" I asked

"The only thing I need right now is a long cuddle with my boyfriend." He said, again trying to smile. He got his wish, and I snuggled up with him and watched TV. About 5 minutes into Spongebob, the power went out.

"Crap!" he exclaimed. "Well I guess we can just sit and…. Talk?"

"I guess so." I said smiling. A few minutes of silence went by and out of the blue, KC began to talk.

"You know Drew? You would've loved Connor." He said with a deep and depressing sigh.

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so. You and him were just alike. He was the heartthrob of Lakehurst." He said, actually smiling this time.

"Lakehurst?" I asked

"Yeah, Lakehurst. They were the rival school of Degrassi. About a year before I came to Degrassi, they had an all-out war. A student even died. You know that JT Yorke Memorial? Well he was the one that died." He explained to me. So that was what it was for.

"How'd he die?" I asked

"Some drunken guy from Lakehurst stabbed him. It punctured his aorta. The poor guy never had a chance. He was just finishing his senior year." He said, choking up. "…. Just like Connor."

His eyes watered. Damn it. I probably shouldn't have said anything.

"KC…." I said, wiping away his tears.

"I'm sorry Drew, I can't help it. He's my brother."

"I know babe, it's ok. I may not know exactly how you're feeling right now, but if it means anything, if you need me I'll be right here for you. Just know that I love you. So much."

"Thank you Drew. That means so much to me you don't understand. After Connor died, I felt so….. Alone. Like no one was ever going to fill this gap inside of me. But I have you, and you're everything I could ever want. I love you too Drew." He said and kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~KC's POV~

Well school starts tomorrow. Man, grade 11. Does time fly or what? Since it's the last day of my summer, Drew and I decided to go on a date. Not just a normal date, an all-day date. My mom's not home, so we the date started at about 8.

"Breakfast in bed? You really shouldn't have!" I said the second I woke up. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, and OJ. It's cliché I know, but it was super sweet.

"When I said all day, I meant ALL DAY. So, what do you feel like doing today? The choice is yours."

"Well….." I thought for a few seconds and said, "I AM in a swimming mood. Pool?" I asked.

"Why not? When?"

"Umm… after I eat I guess?

"Oh…. Morning dip eh? I'll be sure to bring my speedo!" he said. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding!" he said and laughed. "well enjoy your breakfast, I'll go change." He said and walked into the bathroom. After I finished my breakfast (which by the way was amazing), I got dressed. I wore a blue and white tank top, my favorite swim trunks, sandals, and my aviator shades. Drew came out wearing pretty much the same thing, minus the colors.

"May I say you look oh so fetching in swimwear?" he said with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself" I said, wearing the same grin.

"Thank you. I try." He said jokingly.

We walked down to the community pool. It was full of people we knew. Dave, Alli, Sav, Holly J., Riley, Zane, Clare, and Adam. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Riley and Zane were chicken fighting with Holly J and Sav. Clare and Alli were both sun tanning. Adam had just went to the bathroom, and Dave walked up to us.

"I guess everyone decided on this idea huh?" he said chuckling.

"I guess so." Drew said, smirking.

"Adam's here."

"Really? Where?" Drew said, excited

"Oh he just went to the bathroom He should be right out." Dave said and walked away.

~Drew's POV~

I don't think anyone had an idea how excited I was to see Adam. I had seen him once this summer for about a week when KC went to Hamilton. I really missed the kid.

"Adam!" I called out to him. He looked around for a second and finally saw me. A big smile appeared on his face.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" he said, giving me a hug.

"Well isn't it the last day of summer? We wanted to go all out!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just glad you're coming home tomorrow. It's been so awkward without you around. And as much as I hate to admit it, I missed you" he said, smiling.

"Well, the feeling's mutual. And besides, we have A LOT to talk about."

"Other than the fact that you're dating KC?" he said, smirking. My eyes widened (he couldn't see it, I was wearing shades)

"How did you know that?" I whispered. KC and I were still in the closet.

"Drew, it's obvious. Two guys wouldn't be going to the pool by themselves." He said snickering

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, a little insulted. He didn't say anything. He instead pointed to Riley and Zane "Right…"

"Hey Drew! Get your ass in the pool already!" KC said, wading in the deep area. Holy crap, I didn't even see him walk away.

"Sure!" I said. I threw my stuff on the long chair next to his, took off my shirt and slipped off my sandals and jumped in. The cool water felt amazing! Mostly because it was like 95 degrees. About an hour later, I swam over to Zane.

"Asian!" I said to him (that was my nickname for him).

"How's it going Drew. You and KC look a little….. comfortable. Something you wanna tell me?" he said jokingly.

"Oh, no we're actually dating." I said. I figured I might as well tell him.

"I KNEW IT! Hey Riley! You owe me ten bucks!" he called out to him. Immediately he ran over and started asking questions.

"So you guys are seriously dating?" he asked excitedly.

"Why would I lie about that?" I said, proudly.

"So what are you then? Gay? Bisexual? Pan?" asked Zane

"We're both bisexual. It's a little odd, but we love each other. We've been through so much already, and, well, look at him." I said, practically drooling over him.

"Ah love, such a crazy thing." Riley said shaking his head.

"So I was thinking. Since everyone's here, maybe we can all go see a movie?" I asked, actually hoping they'll say yes.

"Well…. We don't have any plans" said Riley "And it IS the last day of summer." Zane added

"Well then I guess that's yes. Sweet!" I said.

About another hour later KC and I left to get lunch. I told him about the movie date. He seemed pretty excited.

"This'll be my first quadruple date. Us, Dave and Alli, Holly J and Sav, and Riley and Zane. Sweet!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~KC's POV~

A date with six other people? Sounds quite kinky. Even though I'm pretty excited to go, I'm terrified. I mean I'm pretty casual with everyone but Sav and Holly J. I don't know Sav at all, and I only know OF Holly J. From what I remember, she was a total bitch. Oh well, I just hope this date will be fun.

"Babe, you ready to go?" he called out to me.

"Yeah I'm good to go… Where are you? I asked

"Bathroom, that burrito was a bad idea." As much as I don't like bowel movement jokes, I couldn't help but giggle. A few minutes later, I heard the toilet flush (twice) and heard his sandals slap onto his feet when he walked up to me.

"Well lets go while the night is still young." He said with a big smile.

The car ride was filled with us terribly singing to the radio music. This day just keeps getting better.

"Drew, I really like our date so far. It's going to really suck not having you around my house" I said.

"It won't be all bad. I'll see you at school and maybe we can have our little sleepovers every now and then. Plus, that red polo will look better on you. Purple is SO not your color." I looked at him and tried to keep back a smile, but couldn't. "Man, Alli has seriously left an effect on me."

"Well we're here. Do you think Sav and Holly will like me?" I asked, sorta nervous

"First off, Holly J. and secondly, of course they'll like you! Don't be so nervous." He said, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed.

"Fine."

In the movie theater we found everyone and sat down to eat. Riley and Zane were sharing a pizza. They were so adorable. I always admired them. The fact that they go out openly is a bit out of Drew and I's comfort zone. Him and I are a bit afraid of coming out. Drew and I'll be in that position one day.

"We haven't met I don't think. Hi I'm Holly J. Yes, please include the J." Holly J said, sweetly.

"I'm Sav. No J" Sav said jokingly.

"KC." I said, still a little nervous. Holly J read me like a book.

"Hun, it's ok we don't bite. We've actually heard a lot about you. Your boyfriend and you are practically attached at the hip." She said. Crap she knew too? I started to move uncomfortably in my chair.

"KC, dude, we all know. Don't be ashamed, it's cool." Sav said. I began to feel a lot more comfortable.

"Hey the movie's about to start. Let's go." Said Dave

~Drew's POV~

KC and I sat down in about the middle row of the theater. In the middle of the previews I heard someone behind us saying "Go home fags!" I panicked at first, but it was really meant for Riley and Zane. We all stared at them as they continued to smile and watch as if nothing happened.

"Hey! Shut up jerk!" said another stranger in the theater.

Another person walked up and shook his head and said "That's immoral" Riley and Zane chuckled, and Zane said "Immoral? That's a new one"

I just sat there in awe. Then and there I felt like such a coward. I mean, Riley and Zane were such… Strong people. I had a long think in the bathroom. Maybe we should come out. After the bathroom break, I came back and the movie was JUST about to start. As I sat down, it hit me. I'm opening up, and I don't care who sees. I took my hand and slowly raised it above KC's. He wasn't looking, so I yanked it back onto my lap. I was giving up. I didn't know why. Then, I felt his hand caress mine. I look at him, he looked at me, and I smiled, signaling the ok. Slowly we interlocked our fingers and finally took full grip of each other. It was liberating. I felt like no one was watching us, like finally we could stop worrying.

The movie was over, hugs went all around, and we all went home. Me and KC walked in the apartment and sat on the bed together. We held hands and leaned against each other. Then, I saw tears rolling down his cheek.

"Babe, whats up?" I said, worried.

"I'm just…. I'm gonna miss you. So much" he said softly, sniffling

"Babe, you'll see me every day, I told you that."

"I know, but this is our last night together. I loved every second of it. I just don't want to see you leave." He said, crying a bit harder now. I started to tear up too. Seeing him cry always made me emotional.

"And I don't want to leave…" I looked into his tear-filled eyes. "But this isn't changing anything between us. I'll still love you just as much as I do now."

"Do you really mean that" he asked. I felt a little offended, but I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I. KC, you are one of the best things that ever happened to me. Don't ever forget that." I said, pressing his lips against mine.

"You know, there's still about 2 hours left in our all day date, and since I'm finished packing. Maybe we could… well.." he put his finger to my lips

"Shhh… Say no more" he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~KC's POV~

Well, it's the first day of school. I'm excited about it for sure. Seeing all my friends, Drew, Drew, oh and Drew too. He just moved back with his parents this morning, so I'm going to try as much as I can to spend time with him. We have 4 out of 6 classes together, so this shouldn't be too hard. And plus, I can work with him on his assignments. Maybe this time he'll pass grade 11.

"So how was your first day?" I asked him

"Not too bad, I just hope I can keep up this time." He said

"Don't worry about that. I'll help you"

"Thanks"

"Well, lets go home."

"Alright I'll see you later babe, love you"

"You too"

As I was walking back to my house, I felt like I was being followed. I started to walk a little faster. Then I just decided to turn around. Oh, it was only Owen.

"Owen you scared me." I said, chuckling.

"Good."

"ok? Well… what do you want?"

"I don't know man, why don't you ask Fitz" he said, pointing behind me. Fitz walked up to me.

"Or Julian?" Julian walked up from behind me. I chuckled nervously.

"Ok guys joke's ov-" suddenly Fitz punched me in the face.

"You think this is a joke FAGGOT?" Owen yelled. "Let's get him."

They all ran up to me. Julian held me while Owen and Fitz repeatedly punched and kicked me. This was by far one of the scariest moments of my life. I was getting brutally jumped with no one around to help me. They all stopped, and I thought they were done with me. Then I felt someone, probably Owen, grab me by my hair and slam me onto the back of my head. My head smacked the concrete, HARD. I started to lose consciousness, but I heard Julian say "Dude, what the hell did you do!" I watched them run away and I blacked out.

~Drew's POV~

As I got home, I decided to call KC. He should be home by now, and I wanted to ask him a question about my biology homework. He took advanced, so I'm pretty sure he can help me. I tried calling once, no answer. Hmm, maybe he's eating. I called again about 20 minutes later, still no answer. I wasn't too worried, but KC barely ever misses any of my calls. At about 8, I called again. Still no answer. That's when I started to worry. About thirty minutes later, my phone started to ring.

'Finally' I thought. I picked up my phone and saw, not KC's name, but Zane's.

"Hey Zane what's-"

"DREW! You have to come to the hospital. Something happened to KC!"

"Oh my God, ok I'll be there" I put on the closest shoes next to me, my sandals. And I ran over to my car and sped all the way to the hospital.

During my ride there, I held back tears. "Keep it together Drew. He's probably fine."

After ten minutes, I finally arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's note: New POV in KC's absence: Zane.

~Drew's POV~

I ran into the hospital (I can run really fast in sandals) and finally found Zane.

"Zane what the hell happened?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know. I was going on a run and I found him in an alley. There was a lot of blood on his head. His whole body was destroyed." He said, shaking.

"Oh my God. How is he?"

"I don't know for sure, the doctor hasn't said anything yet."

After about ten minutes the doctor walked in the waiting room. "Guthrie family?"

Me Zane, and Lisa all jumped up. "How is he?" Zane asked.

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news. His body was brutally attacked, but his head received the most traumas. The back of his head hit the ground pretty hard. He's in a coma at the moment."

Zane said 'oh my God', Lisa gasped and put her hands over her mouth, and me? I just…. Stood there.

""When do you think he'll wake up?" Lisa said, teary-eyed.

"We don't know for sure. Days, maybe weeks, maybe not at all." I still didn't move.

As the doctor walked away, Lisa burst into tears and walked into another room. I started shaking but I still didn't move. Then I felt Zane put his hand on my shoulder.

~Zane's POV~

Wow. That was probably the most horrific thing I've ever heard. Drew and Ms. Guthrie must be in so much pain. KC's mom walked out of the room, and I saw Drew trembling. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Drew." I said softly. He suddenly became furious.

"Ok? OK? KC is in a coma! A COMA ZANE! And you're saying it's OK?" he screamed. Tears streamed down his face.

"Drew calm down." I said trying to get ahold of him.

"CALM DOWN? Zane, he's in the FUCKING ER! Wouldn't you be upset if it were Riley?" he said. That kinda hurt.

"Of course I would. I know you love him, but you have to stay positive."

"Positive? Zane he could-"

"Don't say it Drew" I stopped him. The words "die" disturbed me. KC was a good friend of mine. Losing him would really suck. Then Drew sat down and began to sob. Tears were rolling down my face as well. I picked him up and hugged him, rubbing his back as he sobbed into my shoulder. "Everything will be ok man. Shhhhhh."

"What if he doesn't wake up Zane. I can't lose him!" he said between sobs.

"I'm sure he will Drew. It's late, we should get going. You can come see him tomorrow." I said.

"Will you come with me? You and Riley?"

"Sure man. Of course we wil." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: Riley's POV will be added.

~Zane's POV~

Yesterday was just…. Awful. KC's in a coma, Drew's a mess, and I'm still waiting for myself to wake up from this nightmare. I remember finding him on the ground in the alley. I was going for a run like I do every Monday evening, when I saw someone on the ground.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself as I ran over to the body. I saw the red polo and noticed it was someone from Degrassi. There was a puddle of blood coming from his head. "Jesus Christ" I said aloud. Then when I rolled the body over, I realized who it was. "Oh my God, KC!" Immediately, I grabbed my phone and called 911. Once the paramedics arrived, I called Drew. "DREW! You have to come to the hospital. Something happened to KC!"

Now, I'm sitting in my last class watching the clock as the last minutes of school went by. The second the bell rang, I ran to my car and waited for Riley.

"So why are we going to Drew's house?" he asked, confused.

"We're all going to the hospital. Something happened."

"Oh…. What happened?"

"I found KC brutally beaten in an alley yesterday evening."

"Oh no. How bad is it?" he asked, concerned. "Bad." I answered back.

"How bad Zane?" he asked. I didn't want to tell him but he seemed a little annoyed that I wasn't spilling. So I decided to. "He….. He's in a coma."

His jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed. "Now I see why Drew wasn't at school today, he must be a mess."

We arrived at Drew's house. "I'll go get him" Riley said, taking off his seatbelt.

~Riley's POV~

This is awful! Why would anyone do this to poor KC? I knocked on the door and Drew opened it. As soon as I saw him, I pulled him into a hug.

"Drew, I heard. I am SO sorry hun." I said.

"Thank you, Riley. I appreciate it." He said. His eyes were red and puffy, he must have cried all day. "Let's go."

During the car ride, I was in the back with Drew, with an arm around him, comforting him.

"Do you think you know who did it?" I asked.

"I have no clue, why would anyone try to hurt him. He… He's so innocent." He said, choking up.

I heard the hurt in his voice, and decided to not ask anything else. I could tell he was on the verge of crying again, so I kept quiet. Finally we arrived at the hospital and went up to his room. The doctor walked out.

"How is he doc?" I asked, worried.

"He's stable, for now. We just finished surgery. It was success. We still don't know when he's waking up though." He said.

"Can we see him?" Drew asked.

"Of course, but one hour max."

We all walked in and saw KC in his bed, motionless. There were a ton of machines hooked up to him, and his heartbeat was going really slow. He had a black I and his head was bandaged. It was just awful. I didn't know what to say.

"I can't do this" Drew said and stormed out of the room

"Zane, stay here, I'll go after him." I said, running after Drew.

~Drew's POV~

This is a nightmare. I've never been so horrified in my life. Seeing KC hooked up to all those machines, it was too much to handle.

"Drew! Drew, wait up man." I heard Riley say behind me. "Where are going"

"Home, Riley. I can't see him like that. It's too much. I'm sorry but I can't handle it!" I said and began to walk away. Riley grabbed my arm.

"You can't go Drew. KC's in there waiting for you. I know he would've loved to see you." He said.

"Riley you don't understand. This isn't Zane! KC is the closest person to me. And knowing that he could leave me…" I began to cry "… it KILLS me inside. I'm sorry; I just can't deal with this. Not now. Send him my love, I'm going home."

And with that, I walked home with my head down, tears in my eyes, and very slowly. When I got home, I had one thing set on my mind. 'Where is it' I thought. Then I found the old rusty box cutter in my drawer. I never thought I'd be doing this again, but I feel like it's the only way to easy my emotional pain. I rolled down my sleeve and began to slice my arm. As the blood rolled down my arm, I began to sob. I curled into a ball and repeated the words "don't take him from me, don't take him from me, don't take him from me" over and over again. I didn't stop until I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~Drew's POV~

It's been a week since I've learned of KC's comatose state. I've spent that week cutting, crying, and not even visiting KC. But that's going to change. Today, I finally worked up the courage to see him. Me, Zane, and Riley were all going, I drove this time.

"Riley, Zane, can you guys promise me something?" I asked

"Sure" they both said in unison.

"No matter what happens, don't let me leave this time." I said firmly. "It's about time I've gone to see him. I've been so weak this past week, but not anymore."

"Ok, sure Drew" Riley said.

As we arrived at the hospital, I took a deep breath, and walked in. I stopped at the door of his room. This wasn't easy for me. I opened the door and we all walked in.

"Hey" I whispered to the motionless figure that was my boyfriend of 5 months. "Guys, can I have a moment alone with him please?"

"Take all the time you need, we'll be outside." Zane said as he and Riley both walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath, and as tears went down my face and I took ahold of his hand, I began to talk to him.

"KC, I can't believe this happened to you. Why would someone do this to you? From what I know, you've done no wrong. It's really hard seeing you like this. All these machines hooked up to you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a robot. *chuckle* I came last week to see you, but I couldn't handle it. It was too hard. KC, you are one of the best things that has ever come into my life. When I spilled that drink on you one year ago, it was a blessing in disguise. I never knew we would ever become this close. To be honest, I've always loved you. Ever since we met, you practically stole my heart from me. I was with Alli, but I always thought of you. I was with Bianca, but you were always on my mind. I've grown to be madly in love with you, and coma or not, that's not changing. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but KC I love you. I always have. It wasn't until April that I was able to show it. I've been in such a dark place since this happened. I've picked up some… old habits. Not having you around is killing me inside. I can't afford to lose you. KC, please fight this. I'm never going to be the same if you leave me. You can't leave me KC; I don't think my heart could take it. Just don't die on me. Maybe when we're 100 or something, but not now. You have to make it through this. Don't leave me Kurt, you just can't."

I sobbed a little bit, but stopped myself. KC wants me to be strong, I know he does. So before I left, I told him I loved him, kissed him lightly on his forehead, and turned around to walk away.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Kurt?" I suddenly heard from him. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. He was still lying down, but his head was turned to me, smiling.

"KC…." I said. I couldn't believe it. He was awake! I have never been so happy in my life. I walked up to him and sat down, but I didn't touch him. I still remembered he was just jumped.

"Well aren't you gonna hug me?" he said, so I did. "Ow!" he said quietly and I released him immediately. "It's ok Drew, it's a good pain." He said sitting up. So I gave him a hug.

I wiped a tear from my eye and asked "So how much did you hear?"

"All of it. A robot? Really?" he said giggling.

"Yeah, not exactly my smoothest words." I said.

"Umm… Are you by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah I am…. Wait, no I'm not!" I totally forgot Riley and Zane were outside. "Hold on."

I walked over to the door and opened. "Guys, I think you should come in now." I said. As they walked in, they realized he was awake.

"KC!" they both said. They both ran over to KC and hugged him. "You scared the hell out of me!" Riley said, wiping tears. "It's good to see you up man. We were so worried." Zane said.

"Good to see you guys too."

"I'm gonna go tell the doctor your up." I said as I walked out of the room. As I walked down the hallway, I had an enormous smile on my face. KC was back, and he wasn't going anywhere.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~Drew's POV~

Well, it's been about three weeks since KC has woken up. I've been delivering all of his homework to him every day. I wasn't going to let him fail. KC's memory has been a bit hazy since the incident, but he's finally starting to remember it.

"Owen. Owen and Fitz and Julian. They did it. I remember." He said to me one night out of the blue.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

I became very upset. Of course it was them! Why didn't I think of this before? "Tell your little butt buddy he's next!" Owen had said to me that day he and Fitz jumped me. I was not only mad at them, I was also mad at myself for not seeing this coming.

"Babe, calm down its ok." He said

"OK? Those bastards put my boyfriend in the intensive care unit and it's just ok?"

"Look, I'm not any happier about this than you are, but we can't do anything too rash. Violence only leads to more violence. Authorities maybe? Snake has a gay brother, I'm sure he'll be on our side. I go back to school tomorrow, we can go together."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Of course"

"KC, it's time for you to leave!" Lisa said.

"OK mom." He called back. I could tell he was really glad to be out of this hellhole. KC hated hospitals, and so did I. So I helped him up out of his bed and grabbed his clothes. The whole time he was walking through the hallways, he had a big smile on his face. This nightmare is finally over for him and he can start back on his normal life again. Seeing that smile was a relief. KC's been having a REALLY hard time with what happened. He had just stopped having his nightmares. I remember his worst one. I was staying with him at the hospital.

"No…. No please" he had been saying in his sleep. I was asleep in the chair next to him. "Don't hurt me please."

I had woken up and look over to see KC breathing really hard and sweating. "KC?"

"Don't kill me please. Don't kill me!" he was screaming and started to cry in his slumber.

"KC wake up. Come on babe wake up, it's just a dream." He finally snapped out of it and woke up. For some reason he still felt like he was still in danger. He held onto me and kept crying.

"Drew, help me please! I'm scared! Help me!" he said. I tried to calm him down.

"It's ok babe. It's ok. Calm down I'm here. It was only a dream again. It's ok don't cry." I said wiping his tears. He had realized his nightmare, but was still scared.

"Don't let me go Drew, please?"

"No, of course not. I won't. Its ok baby."

"Is there something wrong?" a doctor asked.

"It's ok. Just a nightmare." I said.

That wasn't his first or his last, but he was just a mess that time.

Later on, Lisa was driving us to their house. "It's great to have you back home KC."

"It's great to be back mom. I miss you guys a lot."

"Now, remember to be extra careful at school tomorrow. Watch your back."

"Don't worry about that Ms. G. I'll stay with him."

"Thank you Drew. I knew KC picked a good one." She said. I blushed and didn't say anything until we got to his house.

"Mom, I'm going to bed. I'm beat." KC said walking to his room. "I'll see you tomorrow Drew. Goodnight." He said before kissing me.

"Bye babe. I love you"

~KC's POV~

As I hopped into bed, I started to think about Drew. He's been by my side through so much. I know my troubles have been worrying him too. He really deserves a reward. Our 6 month anniversary is coming in a little over a week, so maybe I should start thinking. Then suddenly, my phone vibrates. I got a text from Drew.

(Drew=_italics_, KC=regular)

_Hi_

Hey babe, whats up.

_Nothing really. I'm just really glad you're recovering. You really had me scared._

Well thanks. So about tomorrow….

_What about it?_

Well, I was going to ask if you were really down with telling Simpson what happened.

_Well, yeah I am. But I can't help but feel that they won't go down without a fight. Are YOU sure you want to do this?_

I am. I don't want us to be involved in any more violence. And this is the only non-violent way of doing so.Don't worry we'll be fine.

_I sure hope so. Well, I'm going to bed. G'night babe. I love you. XOXO_

And I love you too Drew. XOXO

(conversation ends)

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for my first day of school. Since I can't drive for a few weeks, my mom took me to school.

"Bye sweetie. Have a great day, and be careful."

" I will Mom, thanks." I said as I climbed out of her car. I waved to her and spotted Drew.

"Hey babe." He said

"Hey. So, are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." He said back to me.

We both took a deep breath and he took ahold of my hand and we both walked to Simpson's office.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys, sorry its been taking so long to post these chapters lately! I just got back into school and it's going to be hectic. Plus, my internet is down so I'm probably uploading this from school right now. Anyways, this chapter is a lot longer than the others. It's got something at the end that'll shock you. Oh and if you read this, PLEASE review! I want some sort of criticism because I know my writing is kinda bad. There will be more chapters to come! And I'll also be starting another slash fanfiction. I'm not telling anyone who it is yet (only AustinChase knows heehee). Anyways, onto the chapter!

~KC's POV~

"Principle Simpson, we need to have a word with you." My boyfriend said to him.

"Ah, Mr. Torres, Mr. Guthrie. What is it?"

"Well, it's about the incident with me."

"Oh…. Well what about it?"

"It was Owen. Owen Milligan. He and Fitz and Julian. They all beat me up." I said slowly. I was pretty nervous as to what Simpson might do.

"Sit down. We'll call 'em in." he said looking a bit disappointed. "Will Owen Milligan, Mark Fitzgerald, and Julian Richardson (A/N I had to make up a last name for Julian) please report to the principal's office please. Owen Milligan, Mark Fitzgerald and Julian Richardson."

A couple minutes later, Julian walked in first.

"You wanted to see…" he stopped and saw Drew and I sitting in a corner. "Damnit" he said under his breath.

"We understand that you were involved in KC's beating. Is that true?"

"…. Yes. But I didn't want to." He said back. "It wasn't my idea."

"You still didn't have to Julian. This is a serious thing man."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Just… hit me with what you have."

"Well, since you're admitting it, I'll give you a week's suspension. And a thousand words on non-violent conflict resolution. You can go now. And tell Fitz were ready for him."

Julian got up and walked out. A few minutes later, Fitz walked in.

"Miss me Mr. S?" he said cockily

"Sit. Now we understand you were involved with KC's beating. Is that true?"

"You don't understand sir." He said and bent over to whisper. "It was a gay bashing. We don't want…. HIS kind at our school. You understand right?"

"…. Excuse me? That may be the most ignorant thing I've ever heard. I don't believe this. Fitz, I'm suspending you. 3 weeks. Get out of my face!" he exclaimed. I've never seen Simpson that pissed in my life. I guess I was right.

"And tell Owen to come in!" he called out. His face was red with anger. After about two minutes, Owen walked in.

"Owen, sit."

"Look sir I know your mad but-"

"You were the leader right?"

"Yeah, I know but sir-"

"What were you thinking? Slamming a 16 year old kid on his head?"

"Principal Simpson I just want to-"

"You could have killed him! Are you crazy?"

"No, just scarred!"

The room fell silent. Drew and I looked at each other. What could he have meant by that?

"Look I'm sorry ok please just suspend me already."

"What are you talk-"

"Sir, I don't want to talk about it just suspend me!"

"….. Fine. 2 weeks. And I'm assigning you to a Homophobia therapy workshop."

"…. Fair." He said.

He took his appointment slip and headed out, but before le walk out, he looked at me and Drew. He just stared, shook his head and left.

"Umm…. We're gonna go talk to him." I said and Drew agreed.

Hmm….. Scarred. Me and Drew were actually curious as to what Owen meant by that. We both walked out of the office and went to find Owen. We didn't have any luck, but we decided to go to his house after school, since we both know where he lives. Drew and I were still upset with him, but at least we know he didn't do this out of ignorance. When the final bell rang, Drew escorted me to his car.

"What do you think he meant babe?" I asked him. He furrowed his brow trying to think.

"I'm not sure, but it must've been pretty bad to beat you like that."

"Well, he does live by himself, maybe something happened?"

I'm not sure what happened to Owen, but he got emancipated last year. People made a bunch of rumors that he beat his mom up or something. Owen's a douche, but I know for a fact that that was seriously not true. I don't think anyone could stoop THAT low… Well maybe I should be quiet. He DID just put me in a coma about a month ago. Well, we finally arrived at his house. I was pretty nervous about what I was getting myself into, but I was bound to know why he was "scarred".

~Drew's POV~

To be honest, I was down right creeped out. I was just outside someone's house. That someone just so happened to put my boyfriend in a coma. Well, it was time. I nervously knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" I heard Owen say through the door. When he opened it, he looked a bit surprised, and a little annoyed. "What do you guys want?"

"Owen we wanna talk."

"Look guys, I already apologized AND got chewed out by Simpson. Isn't that enough for you two?"

"That's not why were here." We both walked in. "Owen we want to help you."

"With what? I'm fine." He said. I felt a small nervous vibe coming from what he said, so I kept pushing.

"Owen, please. We want to help. What did you mean by scarred?" he paused, not knowing what to say.

"C'mon dude, were not going to say anything." KC said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me." He said, sounding a little too defensive.

"Owen just tell us, no one's around to hear anything." KC said, trying to get closer.

"Don't touch me man."

"Dude what the hell is your problem? You put my boyfriend in a coma! And I know you Owen! You wouldn't do anything like that if there wasn't something wrong with you. So swallow your stupid pride for once and accept help when-"

"I WAS RAPED!" he screamed. KC and I both froze. Raped? Was he serious?

"Dude I….." I was speechless, and KC probably was too.

"I was ten; there was this guy at camp. He was my counselor. He…. He drugged me. I just…. He didn't stop. It was more than once." Owen said looking down at the ground.

"Oh…. Oh my God Owen…" KC said sympathetically.

"I still have nightmares sometimes, you know. I still think, maybe one day, he might find me. It was 8 years ago and I'm still scared." He said. Tears started to form in his eyes. He really was serious.

"Owen… we… we're so sorry." I said, rubbing his back. "Was there anyone there to help you?"

"No… because I wouldn't let them." He said. "You two are the first people I've ever told about this."

"You didn't even tell your mom?" KC asked.

"She didn't care about me enough to tell her. So I just kept it a secret."

This was terrible. Owen was raped multiple times by a camp counselor and he didn't even tell anyone about it. Poor guy. He just put my KC in a coma, but I can't help but feel sorry for him. He got up and rested his head in his arms on the wall.

"How did you cope with this?" KC asked him.

"Not well." He said, starting to sob. This was a side of Owen I never even thought existed. "There's still some nights when I just wake up and cry about it for hours."

"Owen we're so sorry. I don't know what to say." I said

"You know what the worst part is? I'm alone." He started to cry a bit harder. "I'll wake up and cry my eyes out and just be by myself. I have no one to comfort me. I never have….."

I knew EXACTLY what that was like. I was pretty much the same way until I started dating KC. My eyes started to water a little and I got up to hug him. He gently pushed me off of him. "What?" I said.

"No, I don't deserve you guys' comfort, especially yours KC. Not after what I did." He said, shaking.

"Owen, you put me in a coma for a week. You caused a lot of frustration for Drew, my mom, and my friends. But I forgive you. People tend to lose control when they bottle things up like that. And considering the seriousness of this, I think you've had a FAR worse time than I have." He said, with a hand on Owen's shoulders.

"KC, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did. I just…. I felt like I saw his face in you. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said sobbing again. KC took him in his arms and said "We're going to help you man. It's ok. Don't cry." I joined in the hug too.

"We're not going anywhere Owen, we promise."

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

~KC's POV~

Drew and I's 6 month anniversary was coming up, and I wanted to make it really special for him. He's been with me through so much, I think its about time I thanked him. I didn't really know how to please Drew, he was kinda picky. So i went around and asked people things. I went to Alli first.

"Alli!" I called out to her.

"Oh hey KC. What's going on?" she asked.

Umm… You went out with Drew right? Do you think you can help me out?"

"That depends, what's this about? Alli asked

"Well…" I moved close to her and whispered "Our 6 month anniversary is coming up and-"

"Really? That's so cute!" she squealed, but still keeping it at a whisper.

"Yeah and I was wondering if I could get some advice on how to surprise him."

"Well, we only lasted two so I don't really know. Try Bianca, maybe she'll know." She said. Hmm. That shouldn't be too hard. We were still friends after that little thing with that liquor bottle (and not to mention those two joints, yes, I smoke a little).

I didn't find her anywhere, she must be absent. So after giving up, I had one more person to go to, Adam. Him and I weren't exactly the best of friends. I mean, we don't have any problems with each other, its just that we barely know each other. But this was for Drew, and who knows him better than his step-brother?

"Hey umm Adam." I called out to him.

"Oh uhh hey KC. What's up."

"Well this feels kinda awkward, but I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Lemme guess. Six month?" he asked, smirking.

"Uhh… yeah. How'd you know?"

"Uh, hello? You're dating my brother. He won't stop talking about it. He's been fixated on it since your five month! He's getting more excited every day." He said.

"Really? Well umm do you think you can-…. Ugh! Dude why can I taste you?" I said. He must have worn some really strong cologne.

"Oh, sorry, I just feel like I should smell nice for Bian….. never mind." He studdered.

"You're dating Bianca? I thought she outed you in front of the school." I said, surprised.

"Well, yeah I know. But she wants to try me this. For real this time."

"Oh, well I guess that's pretty cool." I said.

"So, what did you need help with?"

"Well, I want to really surprise him you know? Something unexpected."

"Well, do you have any like, special talents?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Well I can sing pretty well, and play guitar. But writing a song is gonna take forever. And plus I have horrible stage fright, even if the audience is one person."

"Well, it's Drew though. You only have to do it once." He said.

"*sigh* I guess it's worth a shot. Any songs you wanna throw at me?"

"Hmm… OH! I got it! But you have to promise to put this in the VAULT."

"Ok, sure. What is it?"

"Well, Drew's exterior is all tough and stuff right? Well to tell you the truth, he's a really big girl when it comes to… um…." He said, starting to chuckle. "The Jonas Brothers."

I laughed, but only because Adam did. I secretly liked them too.

"Really? So what song should I sing?"

"I swear if you sing… umm, Lovebug or something, he'll DIE."

"Hmm, I'll look it up. Thanks man." I said walking away. "Oh and good luck with Bianca"

He smiled and nodded.

Look it up? Please! I knew the whole song by heart, AND I learned the song last year, and perfected it. This should be a synch. Wow I feel so gay sing the Jonas Brothers to my boyfriend, but like I said, he's my boyfriend.

~Drew's POV~

Well, our six month anniversary is in a few minutes. I'm sitting on my bed, staring at my phone and waiting for it to hit 12am already. I was going to text him once it hit midnight. I already had it written, it said:

"_So I'm seeing this guy. He's a little taller than me. Hazel eyes, brown hair, plays for both teams. I can't seem to find him anywhere. If you see him anywhere, tell him Drew said Happy Six-Month Anniversary. Also tell him Drew said he's very lucky to have him and that he loves him very much. Can you do that for me? _ _Thanks!_

It had finally hit midnight and I pressed send with a smile on m face. A few seconds later, he replied

_Oh, Drew said that? How cute. I haven't seen him today either, but if you can find him for me, tell him that I love him too! And tell him I said I'd give anything for him. Also, tell him I have a special surprise for him._ _Meet me at my house at 5._

A surprise? Hmm, I wonder what he meant by that. I decided to talk to him.

*conversation starts*

D: a surprise? What kind of surprise are we talking here?

K: well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore would it?

D: ok… could you at least give me a hint?

K: fine…. Let's just say it'll be nothing you'd expect.

D: that's not a very good hint, but I'll take it.

K: babe, I'm really tired. I'm gonna hit the sack. BYEEEEEEEE! Love you MUAH!

D: Sleep tight my love. I love you too.

*Conversation ends*

~KC's POV~

Well today's the day. I had woken up a little early to set up my room. I put a few streamers around the walls. I also made a little trail of rose petals from my door to my bed. It's cliché I know, but it's all I could think of. Suddenly, my mom walked in.

"What's all this?" she asked, chuckling.

"It's um… for Drew." I said. She smiled at me and sat on the bed.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Oh mom, you don't even understand."

"Yikes, my son's cheating on you."

"Mom, I'm dating a boy, you know you're the most important female in my life." I said with a laugh. "Wow, I'm dating a boy."

"Well KC, I cant say I'm not surprised, but if he makes you as happy as you say you are, he's a keeper in my book. Now c'mon, you'll be late for school."

So after I walked into Degrassi I was greeted by Drew, he had been waiting by the door.

"Are you stalking me?" I said with a laugh. "Maybe I should call a cop, but that would mean I don't like it."

"Well I'm just happy to see you." he said. "Damn, this has been a crazy six months. I don't think I could have enjoyed it more with anyone else."

"Thank you" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well I guess I better get to class. See you at my house?"

"You know I'll be there."

~Drew's POV~

So after six long and painful hours at school, the school bell rang and I rushed to my car. When I got home, I wrapped his present, took a shower and got dressed. I put on a blue long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans that he loves seeing me in. I looked at myself in the mirror and winked at myself. Then, someone knocked on the door, it was probably Adam.

"WHOA! Someone's got it bad." Adam said chuckling.

"You like?"

"I LOVE!"

"Adam, do you think he'll like his gift?"

"Drew you went through hell getting his gift, he BETTER like it, or I'll just have to beat him up." He joked. "Dude, I'm really glad that you found someone that makes you happy. All your previous girlfriends were disasters." He said

"Really? Aren't you dating Bianca?" I said

"Well… they were disasters for you."

"Well, thanks Adam. I appreciate it."

" Hey its 4:45, maybe you should get going."

"Yeah I should. Wish me luck."

"Go get him tiger." He said smiling at me.

So I hopped into my car and started driving to KC's house. I started thinking about our relationship. I remember that first kiss we shared. He had been so helpful to me and I had been helpful to him. Our relationship was really strong. I finally arrived at his house. I took one last look at myself to see if everything was ship shape. Grabbing my present, i climbed out of my car and walked to the door, knocking on it.

"Coming!" I heard him say. As he opened the door, he gave me a warm smile. "Wow, you look…. Wow."

"You look pretty spiffy yourself!" I said back to him. He really did. He was wearing pretty much the same thing I was wearing. He had his hair spiked up, something I've never seen before. It actually looked pretty damn good. But then again, this is KC we're talking about.

"Lovin the new doo" I said snickering.

"Thanks, I actually might keep it like this. I decided to try something new." He said, and looked down at his present. "Wow. That's a big box."

"I know."

"Follow me." He said and took a hold of my hand, escorting me into his room. It looked completely different, a little cliché, but I could tell he put a lot of effort into it. I was impressed.

"Wow babe, this surprise is great so far."

"This room? No, this isn't the surprise. I was thinking of exchanging gifts right now and get to 'you know what' later. If that's alright with you?" I was pretty stoked to see what my present was, so I went with it.

"Sure why not."

"Good, you go first."

I picked up my gift and said "Happy 6 month babe."

He took his time with it, carefully untying the ribbon and ripping the paper off. When he opened the box, he looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh… it's a basketball… uh… thanks babe" he said, trying to look as excited as possible.

"Look around sweetie." I said to him. He turned the ball around a few times and finally saw what it was for.

"Oh…. Shit." He said with wide eyes. I finally saw the Carmello Anthony signature on the ball.

"Like it?"

"Do I like it? Drew…. How…"

"Eh, my dad pulled some strings. It was supposed to be an early birthday present, but I felt you were more important."

"Babe, thank you so much." he said, kissing me.

"No problem. So, now it's your turn."

He took a deep breath and reached under his bed, pulling out a… guitar?

"Oh, babe it's nice. But um…. I'm a drummer remember?"

"Actually, this is mine."

"Oh, cool but what's it-" I stopped. Wait, is he seriously about to sing to me?

"Kissed him for the first time yesterday" he sang, and I instantly knew what he was singing.

I chuckled and said "Damnit Adam."

As he sang to me, I could feel the tears coming. His voice was amazing, it completely blew me away.

"Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless, I never thought- Babe are you crying?" he said, warmly smiling.

"Please, just finish." Was all I managed to get out.

Once he was done with the song, I just sat there. I felt like a prince. First off, I never thought KC could sing, secondly, I never thought anyone would go out of there way to do this…. For me.

"I'm sorry, I know it sounded kinda bad, what did you think?"

I couldn't help it, I burst into tears. "I don't deserve you man."

"Drew, don't say that, you and I both know you do."

"But I don't. You sang to me, you actually sang to me. And all I got you was a basketball."

"Drew, that basketball was the second best gift I've ever gotten in my entire life. Do you know what the very best gift I've ever gotten was?"

"What"

"You." He said. "I'm so lucky to have you Drew. You've been by my side for everything. If anything, I don't deserve you." He said.

"You're such a jerk! Must you make me cry with your soothing words?" I said, lightly chuckling.

"Fine, I guess I'll express my love another way." He said, bringing me into a kiss.

There are only two words to describe that night. The first, fourths. The second, Perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: Hey everyone! Look I'm not exactly sure that people are reading this, so if you read it, could you review? Please and Thank you? Oh and another thing, this chapter is gonna be DRAMA FREE! So no crying from them two today. I feel like I've been too dramatic so I decided to have a more humorous chapter. Enjoy!

~KC's POV~

So today at school I was feeling pretty amazing. I had just celebrated my six month anniversary with Drew, and might I say it was PERFECT! A lot of people noticed my good mood today.

"Looks like someone got lucky last night!" Owen said with a chuckle. "Glad you had fun bro!"

"You KNOW I got lucky! And thank you." I said back. It was kind of weird hearing a compliment from Owen. Ever since he confessed his rape he seems a lot happier. I'm glad though, seeing him happy is a good thing.

"How've you been Owen?" I asked him.

"I've been better. Therapy, meetings with Sauvé, things have finally been going well for me."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Seeing you less angry all the time is a lot better."

"Yeah I'm done with being a raging asshole all the time. So anyway, tell me about you guys' date. Six month anniversaries are supposed to be huge."

"Owen, you don't understand, it was everything I could ever ask for! You'll never guess what he got me!"

"What?"

"A basketball!"

He looked at me confused. "Really? That doesn't seem too-"

"Signed by Carmello Anthony himself!"

"NO WAY! How did he do that?"

"It was supposed to be his as an early birthday present, but he felt I was 'more important'. Can you believe it?"

"Awwwwwwww." He teased. "Someone's got it bad."

"Well you know what they say, love can make a man do crazy things."

"Speaking of which, what did you do for him?" Owen asked, raising an eyebrow.

~Drew's POV~

"Jenna, words can not describe how much I love him right now!"

I was talking to Jenna in Biology today about KC and I's night.

"Seems like you two had fun." She said, looking slightly jealous. "What were you guys up to? Aside from the possible all night sex romp?"

Well, yes by the way, he um… he sang to me." I said, staring off into the window

Once I said that, I heard the sound of Jenna's pen stop. "He sang to you? No, wait. He can actually sing?"

"Shocked the holy hell out of me too, brought me to tears." I said, feeling on top of the world.

"Aww… you don't seem like a crier, but I'm glad you guys are going so strong. I hate to admit it, but you guys are WAY better looking than me and KC. I have to admit I'm jealous."

"You shouldn't be that jealous, I mean Owen's a looker himself." I told her.

Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you, Jenna's going out with Owen now. KC and I saw that Jenna was pretty lonely, especially since the adoption (KC took it pretty hard too), and since Owen was pretty lonely too, so we decided to put two and two together. First time we've seen her remotely happy in a few weeks.

"Yeah, I shouldn't complain. He's really sweet. I cant thank you guys enough for that."

"Aw its no problem hun."

"Hm, seems like you two are pretty tight" someone behind us said. He was a black kid. He looked about 5'10, and just a tad bit chubby, but he still had looks.

"Um… yeah. Who are you?"

"Reggie, Reggie Cooper. Nice to meet you." He said, sticking a hand out.

"Uh, your welcome, I guess."

"Oh don't worry I wont bite. I'm new here, I was hoping you could show me around, if it's alright?

"Um, yeah sure I guess."

So after showing Reggie around the entire school, we sat down for lunch and kinda got to know each other more.

"So tell me about yourself Reg, if it's alright if I call you that."

"Sure its fine. Well, I'm 16 years old, I'm a volleyball player, and I was the leader of the LGBT club last year."

"The leader, huh? So what, are you gay?"

"That's not going to be a problem is it?" Reggie asked

"Oh no, of course not. I'm bisexual, and I have a boyfriend. And here he comes now." I said as KC walked up to us and sat down.

"How's it hanging Drew and….."

"Uh, KC this is my new friend Reggie. Reggie, KC."

"Nice to meet you Reggie."

"Igualmente my good sir" Reggie said, shaking his hand (A/N: Igualmente= Likewise).

"So I hear you and Drew are a couple. It's nice to finally have some friends who like boys. Makes me feel less lonely."

"Oh, you're gay?" KC asked

"Yup. You know guys, I think this could be the start of a wonderful friendship."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~Drew's POV~

It's been a few weeks since KC and I met Reggie. It's pretty safe to say we're becoming really good friends. We have a lot in common. I sat down next to him in biology today and he looked pretty zoned out. It was a pretty familiar look, I remember having it the day I met KC, that could only mean one thing.

"Reg, you look really distracted. Is everything ok?"

"Oh, hi Drew. Umm, I'm fine. Just…" he sighed.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you have the 'in love' look."

"What? Noooooo!" he protested, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Oh my God Reggie! Who is it?" I asked excitedly. I loved being the matchmaker.

"No one Drew"

"Come on man you can tell me."

"Ok…. Do you know Liam?"

"Berish?"

"That's the one."

I didn't really know who he was. All I knew was he was good friends with my old tutor Wesley. I have to admit, he's not that bad looking.

"Hmm… Well, that's nice and all but I'm pretty sure he not…. You know." I said, apologetically

"Please don't remind me of that. We seem perfect, but he's straight. That ONE characteristic is always the deal breaker."

"Oh don't worry Reg, you'll find someone one day. Trust me, you're an awesome guy." I assured him.

"I just hope your right Drew." He shrugged.

I hated seeing Reggie upset. He had become a very close friend of mine, and since Riley and Zane got their extra credits and left, I haven't really had any friends to talk to. Owen and Jenna have also been distant, which isn't a bad thing. I'm glad they're working out. I'm mostly worried about KC though. He hasn't been talking to me lately. I have no fear of us breaking up, and I know for a fact that he's not cheating on me. He's been so down lately, I don't know what it is. But I'm going to find out. I decided to go to the one person that knows him best besides me, his mom. I drove over to his house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi Drew! Come on in." said Lisa. She always loved having me around.

"Hi Lisa." I said sitting down.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Well, what's been up?"

"I actually wanted to ask you that question. KC hasn't been so cheery lately like he always is. Do you know if there's something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, actually I think I know what's wrong." She said, sitting down next to me.

"Well what is it?"

"Connor's birthday was last week. He's been having a hard time letting go of his brother lately. I'm his mom and I can't even get through to him. Poor baby. I hate it when he gets upset." She said, looking down at the ground.

"Do you think I could help out?"

"Drew, I think you're the only person left who can. He'll be home from work soon, and once he gets here I have to leave. Talk to him for me please?" she asked.

"Sure"

So that's why KC's been so upset. He misses his brother. It's completely understandable though, ya know? Like I said before, if I ever lost Adam, I'd be ruined. KC finally came home from Little Miss Steaks. He looked so cute in his little bandana.

"Oh, Drew. Hi. What are you doing here." He said, a bit surprised.

"Hi KC." I said, pulling him into a long hug.

"Um, is there something wrong?" KC asked, his face emotionless.

"KC, you've been really distant and zoned out lately. Look, your mom told me your brother's birthday was last week. Is that why you've been so down?" I asked. He didn't say anything; he just sat down and looked at the ground. I sat next to him.

"KC say something." I said.

"Drew… I miss him. I miss him so much. Sometimes, I try to call him, and I just forget the fact that he'll never answer. I'm never going to hear his voice again." KC said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh…. How come you haven't talked to me or your mom about it? We were worried about you man."

"I just feel stupid." He said.

"Stupid? KC what the fu-"

"It's been three months since he died, Drew. Everyone's moved on but me, and I don't know why."

"KC, your brother DIED. That's something someone can be upset about for a long time."

"Drew….. I never got to say goodbye. I went to the funeral and everything but I never really got to have a final goodbye." He said. I put my arm around him and tucked him into me.

"Do you still want to?"

"Yes Drew, more than anything in the world."

"Well… I'm going to help you. Tomorrow, we're going to Hamilton."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

~Drew's POV~

"Did Simpson approve?" KC asked me.

"Yup, he did. Start packing babe, we're going tonight."

I told Simpson about KC's problem and he totally understood, so he excused us from school for a few days. We still got all our homework to do, but I think this is what KC needs right now, so it's totally worth it.

"Ok, I'm gonna go home and start." He said walking away, but he stopped. "Oh and Drew… Thank you."

I gave him a smile back and we parted ways to our cars. As I arrived home, I ran upstairs to pack my things when Adam walked in.

"I can't believe mom is actually letting you go to Hamilton for three days." He said, chuckling.

"Me neither. Trust me, I was waiting for the 'school comes first' conversation."

" 'What the hell Drew? You just failed 11th grade last year, shouldn't you be getting straight A's like I told you to?'" he joked, so I decided to play along.

"But Mooooom!"

"You're grounded! For life!" he said, and we both laughed." You know, it's really nice that you'd do that for poor KC. You must really care about him eh?"

"Adam, he means the world to me. Seeing him in such a depressing state, it should be a crime." I said.

"Well, his brother died. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye, I would expect for him to be like that."

"Yeah, I know. I think I'd be worse."

"Aww, someone loooooves me" he said giggling

"Oh you know I do, just don't get mushy. Incest is a crime."

"Haha. Um Drew…" Adam said to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, folding my last shirt.

"Just…. Stay safe ok? I wouldn't handle losing you either."

"Oh don't worry dude, I'll be fine. This is Drew you're talking to."

"Yeah, well have a safe trip, say hi to KC for me. I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye little bro" I said, giving him a quick hug.

So as I drove to KC's and helped him with his luggage, we were finally on the road. Since we planned on being gone for about three days, we decided to settle in when we got to the hotel, then the next morning we would go to the cemetery, and the next two days would consist of us just hanging. We haven't had some 'us' time since our six month.

"Drew, I can't thank you enough for doing this" KC said, sitting on the bed. "What would I do without you?"

"I AM great aren't I?" I joked. "No, really it's the least I could do. I don't like my boyfriend of almost 7 months to be upset."

"Well maybe after this I won't have to be." He said snuggling next to me. "Goodnight. I love you"

"Love you too."

~KC's POV~

I woke up at about 9 in the morning. Today was the day. After three months of secretive depression, I was finally going to visit my brother's grave.

You're probably wondering how I never got to say goodbye. Well, here's what happened. I attended the funeral and everything, but while I was there, I completely lost it. I mean, I went berserk! I could not stop crying, not to save my life. Everytime I looked at that coffin, it just killed me. I just, like, screamed and left the church. When I got outside, I punched every thing I could look at: trees, car windows, walls, everything. During the burial I was in the car, trying to calm down. When we got back to the hotel, I locked myself in the bathroom for hours, almost until we had to leave.

"Ready babe?" Drew called out to me.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

The drive to the cemetery was silent, dead silent. As we got there, Drew walked with me to find Connor's grave. After a few minutes, we found it. It read _"Connor Jeremiah Guthrie. October 1 1989- July 6 2011 Son, Father, Lover, _and_ Friend." _ Drew took a few steps back, giving me some space. I began to whisper to the grave.

"Hi Connor. I'd ask how you've been, but that'd be a stupid question. I just came to say goodbye. I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long. Connor, I love you, I really miss you, and um…. I just can't believe you're gone. I hope they caught the S.O.B who did this. Goodbye Connor, I'll never forget you."

"And neither will I" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see who it was. My eyes widened.

"Dad?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~KC's POV~

Ok, so my abusive, jailbird, good-for-nothing, bastard of a father is standing RIGHT in front of me. I don't know what to think as of right now. Drew, behind him, was also shocked.

"Hello son." He said, not moving. I still couldn't say anything, as I was still digesting what just happened. "Are you gonna say something?"

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked

"I wanted to visit my son. I didn't think I'd be visiting both of you." He said giggling. The situation had digested, and my anger finally kicked in.

"Stay away from me. I mean it. You've put this family through hell, and NO ONE wants you back!" I said, starting towards Drew. He caught me gently by my arm.

"Kurt just here me out ok?" he pleaded. Regrettably, I tried to. "I want to make things right. Bury the hatchet with you and your mom."

"No… no I cant let you do that. I've JUST gotten my life back on the right track and I definitely DON'T need you around to screw it up again!" I yelled. I tried to give him my worst death glare and said "And don't EVER call me Kurt. My MOTHER gave me that name"

H e was speechless. All he could do was stand there with a shocked look on his face. It then fell. "Fine… I don't blame you. But I just want you to know… your father loves you." He said as he walked into the winter morning fog.

I didn't care if he was practically begging, he could never be a part of my family again. The abuse, the drugs…. I couldn't be around that crap anymore.

Drew walked up to me slowly and whispered "Are you ok?"

I hadn't noticed until he asked, but I was crying. "I have no father." I said to him softly as Drew pulled me into a hug.

The drive back to the hotel was silent. Drew was holding my hand as I drove. As I thought about all the bad things that had gone on in my life, I realized that a lot of them were due to my father. My mom being coked up every night, hiding me in a closet so she could get her fix. My mom was heavily abused by my dad during his drunken fits. Because I was only 9, all I could do was watch. When my dad finally left, my mom was so depressed, she too started drug abuse, and in a matter of time she was in jail. My father returned and pretty much destroyed my life even more, abusing me and Connor before he left for college. Afterward, when he went to jail I-

"KC!" Drew exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts. "Are you getting out the car or…. Do you need a minute?"

"Oh um… yeah." We had arrived at the hotel without me even noticing. We both walked hand in hand to our room, and the second we got in, I locked myself in the bathroom. Drew didn't know it was something I did when I was upset, so he didn't really ask why I was in there.

"Kurt, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Be back in 20!" he called out. He and my mom were the only people I had ever allowed to call me Kurt, since them two were probably the only people I loved right now.

"Ok" I called out.

~Drew's POV~

I couldn't really imagine what KC was feeling at the moment, but I was determined to make him feel better in SOME way. So I left the hotel to go get pizza.

My drive to Pizza-Hut was filled with worry and pity for my boyfriend. After having the childhood he had with his father, having him just randomly show up was just dumbfounding. I had no idea how KC was going to take it. He looked so emotionless on the ride back.

"Thank you sir" I said to the cashier as he handed the two boxes of pizza to me (we eat like animals).

When I got back to the hotel, I didn't see KC. The shower was running, so I figured he was in there.

"KC, dinner's here" I said opening the bathroom door. I didn't get an answer. Since we were dating, I didn't really hesitate to pull back the shower curtain.

"Supri-" I started, but what I saw startled me. He had been in there curled into a ball, fully dressed, rocking back and forth. "What the hell?"

He didn't answer, he just sat there, stone-faced. I turned off the water and sat next to him, even with the wet floor.

"KC, I'm not leaving. Talk to me." I said. He still didn't say anything and I started to get angry, but also worried. "Dammit Kurt, say something!"

He remained silent, but he just leaned on my shoulder. I didn't know how, but I completely understood him. He was telling me that he was lonely and needed someone… me.

"Ok." I said, wrapping my arms around his soaked body. KC always had weird ways of dealing with his feelings. If he was ever upset, he'd sit in the bathroom for hours on end. If he were mad, he'd read (one of his least favorite activities). Anyone else would just go ahead and call him an emo boy, but with all the crap that's gone on lately, I couldn't blame him for being emotional.

"Where are you going?" he finally said when I let go of him and walked out.

I came back in with a smile and a box and said "You look hungry."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: Hey, just a quick note, this chapter isn't completely about our boys. Instead, I'm going to focus on my OC Reggie and that Liam guy we all saw. I hope you guys enjoy it (im running out of ideas for D.C.).

~Drew's POV~

So my little trip with KC went seemingly ok, minus the tears and the dinner in the shower. Afterward we just hung out and watched tv. I guess our 'party' mood got sucked out. Well in other news, KC's doing better and we're both trying to cheer someone up. Good old Reggie to be exact. He's been pretty down about Liam and the whole 'hetero'-ness and we both are trying to make him happy.

"Reggie there are plenty of other gay kids at the school." KC said

"Yeah, you should keep your options open." I added.

"I know, I know! Its just…. None of them are Liam." Reggie said and sighed.

"Damn, you are really drawn to this kid aren't you?" I asked. I thought for a minute and said "So you're sure this guy's straight?"

"Well I haven't asked, but I'm almost positive he's straight."

"Umm, excuse me I have to...uh… go." I said leaving the room. Liam had just walked by and I wanted to talk to him. Since popping the 'question' would just be plain weird and sudden, so I decided to bring it on slowly.

"Hey Liam! Wait up!" I called out, running over to him.

"Umm… hello. " he said raising an eyebrow "Drew, right?"

"That's me. So uhh, I just wanted to ask what you thought of the new kid." I started.

"Who, Reggie? Eh, nice kid. Why?"

I wish I had chosen to do this later, I probably would've came up with a better lie.

"Look can you keep a secret? Bi-guy to straight guy?" I asked.

"Uhh… yea, straight guy." He said, hesitating. "But sure, what is it?"

"Uhh…" I thought. "That was it, I'm bi."

"… Really? That's it? I know that already. 97% of the school knows that. You think we don't see you and KC flaunting around like it's no ones business?" he said chuckling. I seriously didn't notice how open we were being.

"Oh.. well ok then." I said blushing.

"Wait, what does this have to do with Reggie?" he asked. "Is it because he's gay?"

"Uhh, not really"

"You're not cheating on KC with him are you?"

"NO!"

"Are you trying to hook me up? Go ahead I'm not stopping you."

"No, I'm not try- wait, what?"

"I'm not stopping you" he said, lowering his voice. HA! I knew it! I friggin KNEW IT!

"So your…."

"Yes, gay. You can say it…. Not so loud though." He said, now whispering. "And yes, I am… sort of interested in Reggie." Once again, I KNEW IT!

"So why don't you go for it?" I asked.

"Well…" he started. "I'm not exactly out of the closet yet. Sneaking around is cool with me and all, but I'm sure he's not into that."

"Ok, do you want to really know a secret now?"

"Sure"

"Reg is CRAZY about you. You're all he ever talks about, maybe even thinks about."

His eyes lit up with excitement. "REALLY!" he shouted, getting some odd looks from people. "Really?"

"Yes sir. Now PLEASE go give that kid the time of day."

"Ok… Ok I will." He said

"Take it slow though, get to know the guy first." I warned. "He's uhh…"

"Frisky?" he answered for me. I nodded. "Will do. And umm… thanks man. You're a good guy."

I smiled and he walked away. KC walked up from behind me asking "How'd that go?"

"Lets just say Reggie will love me. A LOT."

"You mean…."

"Oh yeah."

"Well… That's great! Maybe I can help out with this?" he said "I'll go to Reggie. I wont tell him just yet, but I'll throw in some advice."

"Do your stuff. I'll see you after school." I said, pecking him on the lips and walking to class.

~KC's POV~

Ok, so Liam is gay, and Reggie needs our help. Drew did his part, now its my turn. So in my next I decided to talk to Reggie.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure man. What's goin' down in KC town?" Reggie asked.

"I think you should try being friends with Liam."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well… take it from someone who knows, it's better to be friends with someone you love than to never interact with them at all." I said with a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know man."

"Come on man, Drew and I were best friends before we shared our feelings for each other. Trust me Reg, it's worth it." I said

"What if he finds out? What'll happen then?"

"Well if he's really your friend he'll understand, am I right?"

"And what if he just walks off when he finds out I'm gay?" he said, his voice choking up as if he were going to cry.

"Look, Liam's a nice guy. I know he'd never just stop being friends with you because you're gay." I said. "In fact he already knows."

"Oh… Well what if-"

"Reggie would PLEASE stop with the 'what-if's'?" I said, getting annoyed. "Just take my advice man. I would never try to lead you astray. Just do it bro, you wont regret it at all ok? Trust me."

"…. Ok, your right. Thanks man. Drew's a lucky dude."

"I know he is." I joked. " now go get him dude."

After class, Drew walked up to me. "Luck?"

"He agreed to be friends with him." I said. "He should catch on in about 2 days."

"Arent we just great?" he asked.

I put my arm around him and said, "We should get medals."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

~Drew's POV~

"That boyfriend of yours is really knowledgeable" Reggie says to me.

We were at one of KC's swim meets, and I wasn't really listening to him. But who would? Seeing KC in such little clothing is hard to ignore.

"Drew are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Oh yea, KC, genius. Yeah." I mumbled, practically drooling.

"Drew!" he said, snapping me out of my dirty thoughts.

"Sorry Reg, it's just-"

"I know, I know. Trust me I'm having a difficult time too, Liam's right next to him."

"Speaking of which, How are you and him doing?" I asked curiously

"It's only been two days and we know almost everything about each other. It's almost as if he's coming on to me." He said. I quickly smiled to myself. Our plan was coming into play quite smoothly.

"So are you guys hanging out soon?"

"Yeah after the meet. We're gonna hit The Dot."

I think two days is long enough for poor Liam. So after the meet, I told KC to tell Liam to go in for the kill.

~KC's POV~

So I just got the word from Drew. I'm surprised that Reggie didn't notice yet, but then again he is a little slow.

"So Liam, how are you and Reggie doing?" I asked

"Great actually. We're gonna hit the Dot once I'm dressed and whatnot." He said, pulling on his jeans on. "Thank God for Degrassi showers. They make dates come along a lot quicker."

I raised an eyebrow. "Date?"

"Well, to me it is."

"You know, I think you've kept Reg waiting long enough." I said. "I think it's time."

"Oh… " he said, then flushing himself with cologne and deodorant. "Do I look ok? Any tips."

"You look fine, and lay off the cologne. We don't want him to taste you from a mile away." I said

"So how should I go about it? I mean, I can't just say 'Hey I'm gay too! Wanna go out?'"

"Just take it slow man."

"Well how did you ask Drew out?"

"Actually… he was crying in my arms. It was kind of a REALLY serious situation." I said, temporarily flashing back to that April day.

"Oh… what was that all about?"

"Long story."

"Well, i have half an hour so, short version?"

I actually had to think about that. I didn't really want people all around to know about my boyfriend's personal life, but Liam seemed trustworthy so I decided to tell him.

"Well.." I said sitting down. "Drew's a former self-abuser." Liam's eyes widened

"Oh… Oh my God, you mean like…. Cutting himself?"

"Cutting, bruising, burning. He went through it by himself until I came along."

"Gosh, that's intense. Sorry I asked." He started to walk out, but stopped and said "Do you… Do you know why?"

" Well, you know how he has a hard time in school?"

"Uhh, yeah. That shouldn't be a reason to cut." He said.

"Yeah I thought that too, but then I learned that he hasn't ever been that great in life. His parents pretty much disowned him. They were even embarrassed to have him as a son. They'd always call him their 'idiot son' or the 'retarded one'. This went on for almost two years until he started cutting, even sometimes having suicidal thoughts. He had this little journal under his bed with words. Just words about how he thinks he's an embarrassment to everyone. He was so negative about himself. He needed someone, and that just so happened to be me." I said.

"Wow… I never would've expected that. Especially from Drew. He's usually so happy and giddy."

"Well yeah until that gang came and-" I stopped, realizing I've said too much.

"Wait, that was him?" he asked, clearly knowing what I was talking about.

"Yeah it was."

"Wow… I'm sorry KC. That really sucks." He said, an awkward silence following. "I guess that's out."

I chuckled, not really knowing if it were a joke or if it was serious.

"I guess I'm wingin' it." He said, giving me a quick hug. "I'll tell you how it goes. See you later, KC."

~Liam's POV~

Well, I think I'm ready for this. I've been hanging with Reggie for about 2 days now, and I think it's time for me to go in. I'm not completely sure how I'm going to do it, especially after hearing Drew's story. I felt pretty bad for the guy. I had no idea he'd been through any of that.

So I was sitting at the dot in my usual wear; a regular t-shirt with a tie (trademark wardrobe), regular jeans and boots. I waited for about five minutes and Reggie finally arrived. He wouldn't look at me for some odd reason.

"Hey man." he said at a whisper.

"Hi, whats up? Are you ok, you seem distant."

"I'm fine Liam, thanks." He said, still not looking at me.

I had thought for a second. I think he's hiding something. I want to know what it is, but The Dot is kinda public, so I decided to go somewhere else.

"The food isn't really that good here.. do you wanna go somewhere else? More private maybe?"

"Uhh… yeah, yeah can we?"

"Sure."

So we walked out of the Dot and headed out down the street. He put his hood on, for some reason probably not wanting me to see something. When no one was looking, I pulled him into an empty alley.

"Dude what's up." I asked. He didn't answer. "Say something man, and why wont you look at me?"

He still didn't say anything but instead he turned his head and looked at me. His eye was bruised. And it looked pretty bad. "Oh my God, what happened Reg?"

"Not much Liam, just came home to a drunken dad….. again." He said, his face as still as a stone.

"Your dad's a drunk?" I asked, not really realizing how rude my tone sounded.

"Of course not, he just drinks a lot." He said sarcastically. "Yeah he's a drunk."

"Oh, damn dude I'm sorry. What happened?" I asked, once again feeling a bit nosy.

"Well, it all started when my mom died when I was 12, then… well that's it he started drinking."

Gosh, that's rough. I'd be a wreck too if my wife, I mean husband, died.

"Oh Reg, I'm so sorry." I said. It was the only thing I could really say.

"No man, it's not your fault, it's mine." He said coldly.

"What do you mean your fault?"

"My mom was a little late picking me up from school, so I tried to get a hold of her. I…. I texted her." He said, shaking his head. "God, that was retarded of me."

"Oh come on Reg, you seriously don't think that's your fault, do you? It could've been anyone that texted her. The fact that she tried to answer was what killed her." I said. As soon as I said those words, I regretted them. Before I could apologize, I felt a cold hand fly straight across my face. He had slapped me.

"Are you fucking calling my mother stupid?" he said, with the biggest death stare on his tear-filled face. i was shocked. I didn't even answer; I just stood there and held my face, eyes widened.

His face had softened down and his expression changed from anger to regret.

"Oh… Oh my God Liam I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!"

Without him noticing, I wiped a tear from my eye. He hit me pretty fucking hard.

"It's ok, it's fine really just… AHH damn!" I shouted in agony. He might have just broken my jaw.

"Liam I am so sorry, I didn't know I hit you that hard, I didn't mean to!" he was saying.

"No it's fine, I get it. I should be the sorry one; I shouldn't have said anything like that man."

"No, I overreacted. Here let me see it." He said, lightly caressing my jaw.

While he rubbed my left cheek with his cold, but smooth hands, I eyed his eye. I think that bruise was more of a problem than my face, but he stayed at my cheek, slowly rubbing it.

Then, for some reason, he kissed it. I was thinking it was one of those mommy-make-it-better kisses, but it was… seductive. Like he was just… begging for it. So as he pulled away, I pressed his lips against mine. At first, he rejected it (I could feel it), but then he took me in completely, even lightly biting my lip. When he pulled away, he was lightly smirking.

"Uhh… what was that?" he said blushing.

"Well… what do you think it was?" I chuckled, blushing as well.

"So what does this mean?" he asked.

"Why don't we discuss that over dinner." I said, putting an arm around him.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys liked my last chapter. Now just as a warning, this chapter is going to be pretty short. Enjoy!

Chapter 27

~KC's POV~

After I had talked to Liam about Drew's problem, I really started to think. I haven't paid attention to his arms lately. I really don't want him to relapse again. So I decided to ask him. He and I were at my house by ourselves, so I thought it would be a good time to ask.

"Drew, can I ask you a serious question?" I asked.

"Yes KC. I will marry you." He joked. "Sure what's up?"

"Don't get mad at me for asking, but… you've stopped cutting yourself right?" I asked as delicately as possible. "You haven't relapsed have you?"

He flinched at my question. Apparently he has.

"No, no of course not." He said back to me, but I knew he was lying.

"Drew, I wont be mad, just tell me ok?" I said, looking deeply into his eyes.

There was a long pause, but eventually he began to speak.

"I… I can't stop." He blurted out. "I just… I don't know what it is. I can't stop." He said, tearing up.

"No Drew, don't cry it's ok." I said, pulling him into a hug. "I'm not mad at you. I'm gonna help you."

He let go of me. "How? How are you going to help me? You've done all you can KC and I'm grateful but, I feel as if it's impossible."

"No, there's one more thing. It's a stretch, but this seems like a desperate time." I said "I think it's time for a bonfire."

*next day*

Ok, so everything was set up. I had just arrived at the beach with Drew. We were carrying firewood out of my car.

"So, why are we doing this again? I mean, I'm all for fun but why are we so desperate for it?" Drew asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." I told him.

Drew put his hands up in surrender. And for about an hour we sat by the fire just talking. Talking about our families and whatnot. How much we both felt that we've failed them. Just deep conversations; ones that you only have with your closest companions.

"Drew, give me five minutes, I'll be right back." I said, pushing the shorter guy off of me.

I walked out to my car and popped the trunk open. Inside was a small trash bag

~Drew's POV~

So KC was walking back to me with some bag. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't too big either.

"So uh, what's that babe?" I asked.

"Come here Drew." He said, then randomly kissed me. "Woah there, what was that for?"

"I just don't want you to get mad."

"What exactly would I be getting mad about?" I asked.

" Well," he started, and opened the bag. It consisted of all of my equipment; my boxcutter, my lighter, my knife, my journal, dozens of paper, and other cutting tools.

"What… What are you doing with all this?" I snapped.

"I went to your house today while you weren't there. Your mom let me in. I grabbed all your things."

"KC what the hell? What's this about?" I asked.

"I know your problem. I know why you can't let go."

I stayed silent, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"You're surrounded by it. You keep all of these things around you. Maybe getting rid of it could down the vibe a little."

"But what does this have to do with the beach?"

"Well sometimes, in order to forget, you must destroy." He said, pointing at the fire.

I was pretty upset. Not only because KC had touched my things without permission, but now he wanted me to burn them away?

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"Look Drew, you hate your self abuse problem right?"

"Right"

"And you hated everything that everyone called you right?"

"Right."

"So why wouldn't you want to take the first step and get rid of your baggage once and for all?"

I hated to admit it, but he was right. Maybe getting rid of everything was a good idea. Now I see why I need this bonfire. KC was trying to let me let go off the past.

"Alright." I said.

So KC motioned me over to the roaring fire. He opened the bag and handed it to me.

"Do you need some time alone? I can go somewhere, really."

"No, no stay. I want you here." I said.

I opened the bag and pulled out the journal. I stared at the title, "Me". Opening the book, I saw all the things that I had written. Idiot, retarded, dumbass, and all the others. I felt sick, sick to my stomach. But what really got me was one of my suicide notes that I had written, before KC and I started going out. Here's what it said:

"_Never in my life have I felt this bad in my entire life. Everyone I know hates me. My friends won't look at me, my parents won't talk to me, my own brother doesn't want to talk to me. But that's how it is right? No one's ever really liked me anyways. But now, full-on hate. All over a basketball game. I took drugs before it and we lost because of me. All I have right now is Bianca, and she's great and all, but she isn't as important as everyone else .My life is a mess right now, and that's why it has to end. Whoever finds this, don't bother looking for me, because you won't find me."_

I started to cry. It didn't hit me until now what I was doing to myself back then. I really needed this, I really did. So one by one, I ripped pages out of the journal and threw them into the fire. I felt KC wrap his arm around me from behind, comforting me. Watching each paper burn, I felt more and more stress being lifted off of my shoulders.

I had finished with the journal and started with the other cutting tools. My knife, my scalpel, and my pencil compass (A/N: if anyone doesn't know what it is, Ellie used it to cut herself). And finally the bag was empty.

"How do you feel Drew?"

"Better, so much better. But there is just… one more thing." I said

I slowly reached for my arms and slipped my sleeves off, revealing most of my permanent scars and bruises and burns. After taking a deep breath, I threw them both into the fire. I turned around to KC.

"I'm done." I said

He didn't say anything, he just looked down and grabbed my arm, caressing it. I felt a couple of teardrops fall on it.

"KC," I said starting to cry myself, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's over now and that's all that matters, ok?" he said, pulling me into a tight hug,

"KC?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: OK I'm sorry about that lie in the beginning about this being short. But yeah, you know the drill, Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

~KC's POV~

So Drew and I are staying in tonight at his house. His parents are out for a couple days, and Adam is over at Eli's.

"So uh, make yourself comfortable and I'll go get some food." Drew said leaving the room.

Like he told me, I actually started to get comfortable. I got under his blankets and tried to fluff his pillow when a piece of paper slipped out of the pillowcase. It said "KC" on it, so it was obviously for me. Here's what it said:

_KC,_

_I don't know whether or not you're going to get this letter or not considering the fact that you're in a coma. Anyways, I'm writing this to say goodbye. I can't live without you baby, it would be too hard. I love you so, so much that sometimes it scares the hell out of me. I'm doing this because if you die, I'll have to do the same. The doctor told me that you might not make it. If you do end up living, please keep this. Babe, in the 5 months that we've been together, I've had the most fun that I've ever had in my entire life. You're not only my boyfriend, but you're my best friend. I can come to you for anything and I love you for that. I've never really had anyone to go to about my issues other than Adam. If you live, please protect him. He's one of the most important people I know. You and him were pretty much all I had. Adam, I love you as well,. I am so proud of you and the person you've become. Please don't let this upset you, I don't want it to. I want you to be successful in everything you do. You're the only person that has actually felt like family to me. Be strong, me being gone wont be so bad. At least you'll get the Xbox for yourself right? Adam, KC, you guys are the best people I know. Your gonna be just fine without-_

"KC are you ok?" Drew asked from behind me, making me jump.

"Drew…" I started. "When I was in a coma, you weren't _really_ going to commit suicide were you?"

"KC, what did I tell you about going through my stuff?" he said, snatching the paper and ripping it. At least he's disposing of it.

"I think yours is the bigger problem here."

He sighed. "… Maybe."

"Baby I…" I pulled him into a hug. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Well, the doctor said you might not make it. I was scared that I'd lose you for ever and…" he didn't finish.

"Dude, if you had done that… You know I couldn't handle it right?"

"Please, KC you would've been fine without me." He said. That really pissed me off.

"No I wouldn't, Drew! I hate that you would even THINK that! I love you! More than almost everything in the world. You mean the world to me Drew, you're almost all I have. Why would you think I'd just be 'ok' with you killing yourself, and because of ME?" I yelled. I was angry, but I was mostly hurt by Drew's opinion.

"I… I don't know. I just feel like I'm never good enough for you. And I'm not. Everyone else thinks so. You're this amazing guy that everyone loves, and me?" he said, sitting on his bed.

"Are you implying that I _don't _love you?"

"No, I just feel like you shouldn't."

That upset me even more, but I decided to relax; he seemed pretty fragile at the moment. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Well you know what, I do. Do you think I give a damn about what other people say? I don't listen to them because what I think is what should matter. And come on dude, you're a great guy! Adam loves you. Reggie loves you. Liam loves you. Even _Owen_ admitted it." I told him.

I got a small giggle out of him. "Seriously?"

"Yep. You're an amazing person, Drew. You may not be able to see it, but I do. You're special. You're the only person I know that can make me laugh to the point of growing a six-pack. You comfort me like no other, even my own mother. I know for a fact that another Drew Torres won't come my way anytime soon. You're my best friend, my study partner, my Italian cook, my shoulder to cry on, you my guy. And nothing's going to change that ok?" I asked.

Drew nodded, now smiling.

"Now, please don't ever scare me like that again, ok?"

"I was supposed to get rid of that a while ago. Guess I forgot. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"And um… I'm sorry for being such a burden. I've tried to change mself, but I cant. I guess you're stuck with me." He said, slightly giggling.

"Honestly, I wouldn't want it any other way." I told him. "Now come on, Saw 3D is almost on and I've been DYING to see it!"

"Yeah, me too! I heard the guy from Linkin Park is on it!"

So I snuggled up next to him and we watched the gory movie together.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

~Drew's POV~

"Ok so carry the 2 and I get… 37?"

"Right again!" Adam said, giving me a high five. "You're really getting the hang of this."

"Yeah, I can't thank you enough. You and KC have really been helping. I think I'll actually pass this year." I told him, and then my phone started to buzz. "Oh, speak of the devil. Wonder what KC wants."

"_Drew, get here NOW. It's urgent."_

"Urgent, eh? Guess I should leave." I said, grabbing my bag. "Thanks for the help. Bye."

I finally arrived at KC's house. When I walked into the house, I found KC pacing the floor.

"Got your text, what's the problem?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't. He ended up punching a hole in the wall, startling the hell out of me. I don't usually see that kind of aggression coming from him.

"Whoa! KC, what the hell happened?" I asked.

"M-My mom… she… Dammit!" he yelled.

"KC, you're scaring me. Calm down, man. Breathe." I told him.

After about 10 minutes, he finally started to cool off.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's fine; just tell me what happened, ok?"

"Ok. So I was just eating dinner with my mom before she left. She told me to go in her room and get some black pouch or something. She told me not to look inside of it for some reason. I got curious, so I looked inside and…" he reached into his pocket "I found this."

He pulled out a syringe. I froze. Apparently KC's mom is back on her old habits.

"Oh God. Please tell me that's not what I think it is." I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah, Drew. It is. I can't believe she went back to drugs again. How could she lie to my face like that?" he yelled, getting up to pace the floor again.

"Calm down KC. What if it's nothing?"

"Nothing? _NOTHING?_ I find a damn syringe in her little secret black pouch and it's just supposed to be nothing?" he screamed. KC doesn't usually raise his voice at me.

"KC, please just sit down."

He sat down and let out a defeated sob. "I feel so stupid."

"KC, don't cry." I said, rubbing his back. "How do you think you're going to approach this with her, man?"

"I don't know Drew. I just… I'm so angry. Who knows how long she's been doing this behind my back? She's been lying to me all this time." he said, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry KC… do you want me to stay or…" I asked

KC took a second to think. "No, that's ok. She should be home any minute. And uh… I wanna do this on my own."

"Ok." I said, then kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck. And don't do anything you'll regret."

~KC's POV~

I could possibly be the most pissed off 16 year old in the world as of right now. I just found out that my mom is back to her heroine habits again. She had been lying to me since I stepped in that door that night. I've never been so hurt in my life. I felt like she made a fool out of me.

Drew just left, and I hadn't left my couch since then. I was waiting for my mom to walk in so I could just let her have it. Finally, she walked in.

"KC, I'm home!" she called out, obviously not noticing me sitting right on the couch. "Oh… Sorry. You look upset."

"I'm fine." I said coldly

"You like you've been crying, kid. Are you ok?" she asked. I decided to bring it up.

"I just want to know why." I started. Why would you just lie to my face?How could you go back to drugs behind my back like that?"

She looked confused. "Um… KC, have you been drinking? I've never gone back to drugs. I've been clean for 2 years, you know that." She said, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Cut the crap, Mom. I found your syringes. I'm not stupid."

"My syringes? What are you-" she paused and looked into her pouch. "KC, what the hell? I told you not to-"

"That's beside the point." I said, getting angrier. "How could you? How could you just lie to my face like that? I trusted you. I came back to you, and for what? To be lied to AGAIN!"

"KC, I'm not doing any drugs!"

"It's useless to deny it now. Evidence doesn't lie!"

"KC, you have to believe me. I'm clean! And I have been for two years."

"Really? And why should I believe you, huh? I find your syringes in some secret pouch of yours and I'm supposed to just ignore it? Why else would you have one?" I screamed.

"Because… it's not important."

"Oh. Well, if it's so unimportant then why can't I know what it is? There you go lying again! Your PATHETIC Mom!" I shouted.

"Pathetic? Sure, maybe. Diabetic?" she said, snatching the syringe out of my hand. "Definitely."

And with that, she walked out of the house without another word. I think it's totally necessary to call myself a Class-A jackass. That came out of nowhere. I had no idea my mom had diabetes. I pulled out my phone and texted Drew.

_Coming over in 20. _

_-Later with Drew-_

"Diabetes, wow. That's rough." Drew said to me, shaking his head.

"I know. And I said all those bad things about her. I feel terrible" I said, with my head on the desk.

"Well… it's not like you knew. And besides, you were taking precaution. At least you had a valid reason to accuse her."

"I know, but still. I must have really hurt her feelings. I feel like such an ass" I said to him.

"KC, it was an honest mistake. Just talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand." He said, patting my back.

"Ok." I said. "You wanna come?"

"Sure."

So after the drive back, I came home to an empty house.

"Mom? Are you home?" I called out

"I don't think she's here man." Drew told me. "I checked all the rooms, nothing."

"Where could she have gone off-" I paused in mid-sentence when I found a folded paper on the kitchen table. It said:

_KC,_

_There's enough food in the fridge for about three days. That's about how long I'll be gone. You really hurt me, kid. I'll see you soon. Love you._

_-Mom_

"What's it say?" Drew asked.

"She's gone, man." I told him.

"Oh… Gosh man I'm sorry." He said.

I walked into the foyer and slumped onto the couch with tears brimming from my eyes, but not falling.

"She'll be coming back right?"

Yeah, but…" I started to choke up and the tears started to flow. "This is all my fault."

Drew sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: Hi! I know almost no one is reading my story, but I don't know. Something about writing this makes it worth while. So anyways, I'm holding off on D.C. for a little bit and I'm going to focus more on Riam. Enjoy!

~Reggie's POV~

"So that's why Drew kept wearing those sleeve things on his arm?" I asked Liam.

"I'm guessing you saw his scars." Liam said.

"Yeah. Poor guy, he must've been going through hell."

"He was, but he stopped though and that's all that should matter."

"Good, no one should go through that." I said.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Let's see, working out, and working out a little more."

"Oh come on Reg." he whined. "We've been together for roughly 2 months now and you've spent more time with your personal trainer than me. You're not cheating on me are you?" he laughed.

"Of course not! Randy's like… 35. And I'm sorry. I know we haven't had much alone time. Tell you what, I'll clear my weekend schedule just for you and I. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like I have a fun weekend ahead of me." He said, slightly excited. "I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

So a few hours later, I was at the gym doing my last exercise, drenched with sweat.

"Ok Reggie, that's enough for the day." Randy said

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait." He said. I stopped and turned around. "What time do you need to be home?"

"My dad doesn't really care, why?" I asked, puzzled that he'd ask such a random question.

"I actually needed to give you something, but it's at my house. I'll drive you there, we'll go get it, and then I'll drive you home. Does that sound fair?" he asked.

I had to stop and think about this. Even though I knew Randy, it still would feel uncomfortable to go anywhere with him. But it was only his house, and I was curious as to what he wanted to give me, so I agreed to go.

"Sure I don't mind."

The drive there was quiet, and saying it was awkward was an understatement. When we got out of his Lexus, I hesitantly walked into his house.

"Ok, I have to use the bathroom. It's upstairs in the room to the left. It should be in a blue bag. Grab it for me, ok?"

"Sure."

After I went upstairs, I spent almost ten minutes trying to search around the room. I couldn't find anything. I heard the toilet flush downstairs and heard Randy's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Did you find it yet?" he said behind me.

"Nope, sorry. Maybe it's in another-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt a cloth covering my mouth, and before I knew it I had collapsed onto the floor.

When I awoke, I honestly didn't know where I was. My head, and not to mention my ass, was KILLING me. I was in my boxers, so I knew something wasn't right because I sleep in shorts. When I tried to roll over, I couldn't, and that's when I realized Randy's tree trunk-like arm was laid across my chest.

And that's when it came to me; holy crap, this bastard raped me.

I tried my hardest to slip out from his grasp, and luckily he didn't wake up. As I stood up, I looked around for my clothes and found them in a pile next to the bed.

I checked my phone for the time. _4:30 am. _"Crap!" I whispered aloud. My dad must've been worried sick. I quickly got dressed and sprinted out the door. The second I got out the door, I immediately burst into tears. I cried the entire walk home.

After about 30 minutes, I finally got home. When I walked into the house, my dad was sitting in the chair next to the door, bottle in hand. I walked upstairs to my room to sleep, but I couldn't. all I could do was cry.

About an hour later, I took a shower. It was probably the roughest shower I've ever taken. I felt dirty, disgusting. I probably scrubbed to the point where it hurt.

After I dried off and put on my uniform and sunglasses, I went downstairs to eat breakfast, slightly bracing myself for the talking to I knew I was going to receive from my dad, who was probably hung over.

"Hey Dad, look I'm-"

"Reggie!" he shouted, running over to me and hugging me. "You scared the hell out of me! I thought you'd be dead! Where the hell were you?... you know what, I don't care. I'm just glad your not hurt!"

That was a shocker. I know that my dad is one of the nicest people I know, or at least when he's sober. But he's usually a tad bit cranky when he's hung over.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine." I said. "I'm not that hungry, can you just take me to school?"

"Sure."

The drive was roughly ten minutes, but it felt more like ten hours. Everything around me seemed slow motion. It was like I was high, but I wasn't really high.

"Ok, have a nice day. And say hi to Liam for me if you see him." He said.

"Ok, bye Dad."

As I walked through the halls of Degrassi, I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Drew and KC both waved at me, but I ignored them. I felt rude, but I just didn't feel like making conversation with anyone.

"Hi!" Liam said from behind me, scaring the daylights out of me. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Just a little."

"Sorry. Hey, I called you a few times last night, what happened?" he asked.

Crap, I totally forgot about that. I had to come up with the oldest lie in the book. "Sorry, my phone died."

"Why didn't you charge it?"

"I just didn't, ok?" I snapped.

"Ok, ok!" he said putting his hands up in surrender. "Did I do something wrong? You seem tense."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't have a good night. I'm a little hung over." I lied.

"Oh…" Liam said.

"My eyes are probably bloodshot right now." I said, taking my shades off. "See?"

"Did your dad hit you again?" he somewhat yelled.

I was confused. "No… why would you ask that?"

"Your eye."

"What about my- OW!" I said in pain. "What the hell?"

I looked in the mirror on my locker door and say my eye was bruised. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed. That probably explained the massive headache I had.

"I must've fell off the bed or something." I said, lying again. "You know how heavy of a sleeper I am."

Liam didn't seem too convinced, but went along with it. "Ok."

"I gotta get to class soon. Dawes will lynch me if I'm late again. See ya."

"Bye."

I put my sunglasses back on and walked over to my English class. When I walked into the class, I sat down and put my head on the desk. I wanted to just die. Everything I was hearing about Shakespeare wasn't important to me at the moment.

"Reg," Eli said, tapping me on the shoulder. "You doing ok?"

"I'm fine Eli."

"You look like you're about to cry. Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm ok, I just… I need some air. Ms. Dawes, can I go to the washroom?"

"Sure."

I ran to the bathroom, went into one of the stalls and started to cry. I don't think I've ever been so mentally scarred in my entire life. The fact that I wasn't awake didn't make a difference. It was the violation, and just the sick mind of him that made me squirm. I felt disgusting, like I was nothing more than a sex toy.

As I wept, I heard someone walk in.

"Reggie?" it was Eli's voice. "Reginald, I know you're in there."

He must've really wanted me to say something. He and everyone at Degrassi knows that I hate being called Reginald.

"What do you want?" I called out to him.

"Just tell me what wrong, man." he said, knocking on the stall door. "Open up!"

I don't know if I mentioned this earlier, but Eli and I are actually good friends. We met in the beginning of the year, a little after meeting Drew and KC. Who knew two people could bond over music, kind of like Liam and I did.

So I unlocked the door and sat back on the ground.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" he asked me.

"Ok. If I tell you this, you have to PROMISE me you wont tell Liam."

"Oh God, you're not… cheating are you?

"No, I'm not. Just… sit down." I told him, so he sat down on the ground next to me.

" You know I always work out with my personal trainer?"

"Yeah, Randy right?"

"Yeah, well yesterday he took me to his house to get something. When I went upstairs to find it, he knocked me out. Then he… he…" I couldn't finish.

"Then he what?... Wait, you don't mean… rape?" I nodded. "That… that sick bastard!"

"Eli, what am I gonna do?"

"Reg, you have to tell someone. The cops, your dad, Liam? You can't just keep-"

"This isn't just something I broadcast, Eli. I cant just tell someone that a GUY raped me. No one will believe me!"

"But you cant just hide this forever. It doesn't matter whether or not someone is gonna believe you. Make them listen. This is serious." Eli told me.

"I know, I know. Just please, don't tell anyone. "

"I wont, promise. I'm here for you Reggie if you need anything." Eli said, rubbing my back.

"Thank you. Dawes is probably wondering where we are. We should probably go back."

"Ok."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: This is placed two weeks after Reggie's rape. He's doing a lot better dealing with it, but still has only told Eli. Enjoy!

~Liam's POV~

"Are you sure?" Reggie asked me.

"Positive." I answered.

I've been getting really tired of not getting anything from Reggie these past two weeks. I don't know what the hell his problem is, but he's been half past ignoring me. That weekend didn't even go as planned due to his "sickness". He's not getting away this time though.

"What if someone sees us? They'll out you for sure." He warned

"No one's gonna see us. No one ever goes in here anyway." I told him.

Honestly, I would love to be out of the closet and would love to have my relationship with Reggie to be as open as a book, but I have a problem. I have a younger brother named Jerry. He may be a sophomore, but he's probably the most evil person on Earth. If I we were open at school, I'd be screwed at home.

So me and Reggie began to make out in this little room I found. There's only one window so worrying about getting caught wasn't that much of a problem.

"Damn Liam. I forgot how great of a kisser you are" Reggie giggled.

"Told you you've been spending too much time with Randy." I said back to him. His face then fell into a frown. "What?" I asked.

"Randy can go to hell for all I care." Reggie snapped.

That was surprising. I don't usually see or even hear anger coming from him so I knew something was wrong.

"What happened, Reg?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets just get back to what we were doing."

We started to make out again, but I pulled back. It was seriously bothering me that Reggie wouldn't tell me what Randy did to him. I mean, I'm his boyfriend right?

"What? What's wrong babe?" he asked.

"Reggie, you're really starting to worry me."

"Why?"

"Can you please, PLEASE tell me what he did to you?" I pleaded.

"Liam I told you it's not-"

"You're lying and I know it! Reggie, you're killing me. Please tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it!" he shouted."

"Reggie, I know something happened. I'm begging you, please-"

"That bastard raped me!" he screamed, then broke down into tears.

I froze. I didn't know what to say at that point. I had so many feelings floating around in my head. One was guilt due to the fact that I called him out on something that serious. I felt like king of the jackasses. I also felt immense sadness and pity for him. I couldn't bear to think how mentally disturbing that could've been. And lastly, and possibly the most evident was anger. I don't know how many different images of me brutally murdering Randy had flown by in my head. I didn't want to scare him anymore than he already was, so I decided o calm down and keep my sanity, because I was ready to explode.

"When did this happen?" I asked, but he stayed silent. "Reg, baby, please talk to me."

"About two weeks ago." He choked.

Of course. That explained the black eye.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I told Eli, that's it."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped."

"Getting raped, let alone by a man, isn't something I like to share." He snapped. "You don't understand, Liam. When I woke up-"

"Wait, woke up?" he nodded. "So he knocked you out?"

"Yeah. When I woke up, I felt disgusting. I had to walk home at 4 in the morning." He said, still crying.

And that's where I snapped.

I don't think you understand why. I have a strong hatred for assholes. Those really ignorant ones that'll just leave an ordinary person out to dry like that. And since this was my boyfriend, my rage was only elevated.

"Reggie, I'm going to ask you one question." I said, fuming. "Where does he live?"

"Don't even try it, Liam."

"I want his head on a silver platter!" I shouted.

"Liam there is no way in hell I'm letting you try and hurt him."

"Excuse me?" I yelled, making him flinch. "That son of a bitch raped you! I think I have a right to try to hurt him!"

"No, you don't understand. Liam, you're a slightly toned 16 year old boy. Randy is a body building 35 year old man. He'll kill you." He said, but I wasn't giving up.

"I don't care! That motherfucker's a goner!" I screamed.

"Liam, shut up and calm down!" he screamed back.

"Why? Why should I calm down?"

"Because you're scaring me more than he is right now!" I shouted.

That comment actually did calm me down. But instead of having anger, I now had hurt. All I was doing was trying to help him, and he went and said that.

"Well I'm sorry people like me CARE!" I said, tears filling my eyes. My feelings were really hurt. I started to grab my bag and walk out the room.

"Liam… *sigh* that came out wrong. Don't leave." He said grabbing my arm.

"No, that's ok. I wouldn't want to scare you." I said, having a tear fall.

I don't know why I had gotten so upset. I don't cry. I mean, yeah when Reggie slapped me I did, but that physically hurt. I'm not one for emotions. Reggie must really bring it out of me.

"Whoa, Liam don't cry." He said, wiping my tear. "I'm sorry I said that. It's just… when you yell like that you reminded me of my dad… post shots."

"Oh… oh God Reg I-"

"No, Liam it's ok really." He said. "I'm glad you'd actually do that for me though."

"I'm sorry for blowing up like that. It's just… I care about you a lot Reggie. And you cant just let him get away with doing something like that to you."

"I know, I know. And I'm not going to. When I'm able to deal with this I'll take action, but not now. I need some time." he said. "Otherwise I'd be emotionally unstable for what's to come."

"Yeah, your right." I said, and then heard the bell ring. "Ok, I need to get to my next class. You probably should too; people might start wondering where we are."

"Ok, bye." He said, kissing me on the cheek. "And thank you, Liam, for being here for me."

" Don't mention it"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

~Drew's POV~

Finals week.

One of the most dreaded weeks of a school year is always finals week. I think I'm finally ready for it this year. I've been getting extra help from KC and Adam, and I've been studying my ass off for the past 2 weeks. I think I'm quite confident for exams this year, except for one subject.

Biology.

I don't know what it is about biology, but I can study for hours on end for a test and STILL end up failing. Once the test starts, my mind goes completely blank. I'm hoping that doesn't happen during the test.

"So how were your exams?" KC asked me.

"They all went great. One more exam and we finally have the winter break all to ourselves." I told him.

"I'm already done with all mine. What's your last exam?"

"Biology." I answered. He gave me a slightly worried look. "I know, I know. I've studied with Adam extra hard for this. I'm pretty sure I'll pass."

"I sure hope so. I mean, Reggie and Liam are fun and all but winter break without a Drew Torres is no bueno for me." He said. I love his random Spanglish.

We finally reached Mr. Betankamp's class. "Good luck ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you soon." I said, kissing him goodbye.

"I'll be sitting right here for you."

So I got in the class and the teacher's nephew, Wesley, walked up to me. "Hope you remember what I taught you last year." He said

"Let's hope so."I told him.

"Ok everyone. You know the testing drill. No talking, no phones, no bathroom breaks until after you're done, and you all get the gist of it. Good luck everyone. You may begin." Mr. Betankamp said.

So I flipped over the test and began. I started off ok, answering the first 5 questions without a problem. Then I stumbled across question 6.

_Describe the difference between genotypes and phenotypes._

My mind went blank, so I thought I'd remember it later and skipped it.

Question 7: _Louis Pasteur is famous for?_

Once again, blank. For the next 7 questions, I got the same result. I was really starting to get worried, and also angry. All this studying led to me drawing blanks for every question on the test.

Around question 20, my heart started to pound really hard and fast. I didn't know what the hell was up. At about question 33 or something, I felt really shaky and jumpy. Then I felt this weird feeling in my lungs.

Have you ever felt like your lungs were in a pair of hands and they were both crushing them really, really hard? That's how I felt.

My heart was beating even harder, and my breathing started to pick up speed. I started to get really scared. Then I started breathing harder and harder and faster and faster. I couldn't take it anymore and I ran out of the room with all eyes following.

~KC's POV~

So I was sitting outside of Drew's class for about 30 minutes listening to my Ipod when I saw Drew burst through the door. I figured something wasn't right because I'm pretty sure Drew wouldn't finish the exam in only half an hour.

"Um, Drew?" I said. He was panting _really_ hard. "Drew what happened?"

He didn't answer. It almost looked like he was having an asthma attack or something because he was having a really hard time breathing, but I know he doesn't have asthma so he was starting to scare me.

"Drew… Drew calm down." I said. "Tell me what happened."

"I… I…" he said between breaths.

"Babe, it's ok. It's ok. Just sit down and tell me what happened." I said. He finally stopped all the panting and calm down. "What happened in there?"

"I-I don't know. I was t-taking my test and I started going blank and I started to get scared and my heart started beat really fast and-"

"Whoa, babe, you're rambling. Think you can give me the short version?"

"I, um, I think I just had a panic attack."

"Panic attack… Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Do you think you'll be ok?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine." He said. "But… CRAP the exam! I need to go back in there. I need to finish. I can't-"

"Drew, you need to calm down. I'm not sure you can finish the test now."

"I can't fail, KC. You don't understand I CAN'T fail!" he kept saying.

"Drew, I'm sure they have make-ups at the end of exam period."

"No, KC, they don't have them this year. They wanted to save money or whatever."

"Drew, what the hell happened in there?" Reggie asked behind me. He must've just finished. Exam periods are 2 hours long, and he finished in 45 minutes. He must really be smart.

"You're done?" Drew and I said at the same time.

"Almost. I wanted to check on you. I have plenty of time to finish." He said (aw). "Did you like… choke on something?"

"He had a panic attack."

"Really? What caused that?"

"I went completely blank on the test."

"So you panicked? Why?"

"I can't fail this year Reg, I can't. I already failed grade 11 once, I don't want to a second time." Drew said.

"You repeated 11th?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of this red polo. Blue is more my color." He said. I looked at Reggie and noticed him trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. But maybe you over studied."

"I don't know, maybe I'm just stressed. With basketball over I have pretty much nothing to do. Plus my mom's been on my ass 24/7 about my grades. Its all really overwhelming."

"I'm sorry bro. Look, I'm gonna go finish the essay portion of my test. I'll be right out if you need me to be."

"Thanks Reggie."

About 30 minutes later, more people started walking out of the room. They all gave Drew confused or worried looks. Jenna came soon after.

"Drew, are you ok?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, just a panic attack that's all."

"Oh… Gosh I'm sorry. Hope you feel better. Bye."

Twenty minutes later, the bell finally rang. Drew nervously walked back into the teacher's room. I followed him.

"Uh, Mr. B?" he said.

"Torres. What happened back there? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really sorry about that, it must've been way unprofessional" he rambled.

"What exactly happened?"

"We think he had a panic attack." I said.

"I thought so. It reminded me of Wesley a couple years back. Long story, won't get into it." He joked. "So what are we going to do about your exam?"

"Well, I know there isn't a make-up exam period, but I was hoping you'd make an exception." Drew said.

"Just this once." I added.

"Well, if I were to do that I'd lose my job." He said. I saw Drew's face fall to the floor.

"But…" he added. "It's a good thing I sprung for making take-home exams."

"Really?" Drew's face lit up.

"Hand it in tomorrow before 1st exam period."

"Thank you SO much. I won't let you down, I promise."

So Drew aced his take-home and ended with a C+. It wasn't a B, but his mom surprisingly didn't care. All that's left is our winter break together, and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a great one.


End file.
